A Daydream Away
by MayAngelsLeadYouIn
Summary: Cloves sister and Cato's girlfriend. Not your typical story. These games are going to be a walk in the park. If that park is on the highway to Hell. NOTE: This originally started out as a one shot But it's really long. So I decided to go ahead and post it. Sorry for the outrageously long chapter. Rated T for a few nasty words. Nothing bad.
1. Right Now Could Last Forever

"Seriously, Cato. Do you ever stop talking about training?" I laughed, poking him in the ribs. He scoffed indignantly at me.

"Well, up until about eight months ago, I didn't have much else to talk about, did I? It's what I'm used to." I smiled a bittersweet smile, knowing that this was true. Up until Cato and I had started hanging out, by freak accident, he had no life outside of training at the Academy. I had beaten him in one of the sparring tests, which had driven him to the point of insanity. I was the only girl to ever beat him, in anything. It was pure luck, really. A sneeze. That's it. A bit of my hair had tickled up against his nose as he had me in a choke hold, causing him to sneeze and release me. I had taken his momentary lapse to turn and knee him in the groin as hard as possible, causing him to fall to the ground. I grabbed up the sword that had been laying beside us and pressed it to his windpipe. The trainer called game and Cato was pissed.

He had stormed after me as I was on my way to the showers and cornered me in an empty weapons closet. I had been worried, perhaps he hadn't chosen this room by accident. But in the end, he was broken down. It was rare that a guy beat him, but for him to be beaten by a girl was unheard of. It had completely rocked his world. What had started out as me cowering in the corner, waiting for the blow that never came, ended up with him crouched back on his haunches and me kneeling by his side, rubbing his sweaty back and reassuring him that it was simply an unfair turn of events. That he should have won, if it weren't for the sneeze. I knew that this wouldn't work completely. If it had been the real Hunger Games, he would have been dead. No time for "Yeah, it was unlucky"s.

From then on, he changed. Fell a bit off of his high horse, realizing that sometimes, shit happens. He was still cocky and arrogant, but he was a bit more manageable. We started talking more often, me liking the feeling that I had gotten when he finally got his shit together, him liking the sense of stability and reason that I had brought to him in his time of need. He also liked the fact that I didn't go blabbing to everyone about how he had broken down because he got beat by a girl. That would tarnish his reputation even more than it already had been.

It hadn't taken us very long to decide that we needed to be together. I need the excitement that he brought and he needed the stability and level headed-ness that I brought.

Our relationship was one that not many understood. We had our good days, but then we had our days where we just pissed each other off. Objects were destroyed, words were shouted, punches were thrown, then when all of our frustration was out it was just us. Laying side by side, sometimes laughing and sometimes just laying, holding each other. Most people didn't see it, but we really loved each other. That's why we stuck around. Our fights were never about anything major, usually someone just said something that rubbed the other the wrong way. Or Cato's jealous side came out over a look from another guy that lasted a bit too long for his liking. But we were happy.

After eight months, we had fallen into a routine. Every morning he would show up at my house, only about four down from his. He would wake me up, sometimes having to use a bit of force because I'm a stubborn lazy bum who enjoys her sleep. Then he, myself, and my twin sister, Clove, would go off to the Academy to train. Clove was the fighter of the family, skilled with knives and a lethal mind set. Most got the wrong impression of her, that she's just a merciless killer, but she's so much more than that. She's a quarry workers daughter who wants nothing more than to bring glory and stability to the family. She's not a merciless killer, just a determined eighteen year old girl. I was only at the Academy because it was better than the option of taking cooking and child care classes at the Trade school.

We would go back to our house for lunch then back to training until 2. After we were released, Clove would go off and do her own thing and Cato and I would to the trail leading to the lake in the valley between two small mountains. It was about a twenty minute hike to the lake where Cato and I would spend as much time as possible just doing whatever struck our fancy. Talking, swimming, exploring the land, exploring each others body, sometimes we would start off kissing and it would turn into a wrestling match. More often then not, it was the other way around.

Our lake was our little sanctuary from the blandness of District 2. Most think that because we're a Capitol favorite we get special treatment. Sure, we have nice enough houses and none go hungry, but life isn't satisfying It's never nice knowing that you only have three options for your future; Go to the Hunger Games and become a Fallen Tribute, Go the the Hunger Games and become a Victor or just not go to the Hunger games, stay in District 2 for the rest of your life, and follow in the boring steps of everyone else, with minimum job choices.

I was hoping to train and become a Trainer. I wanted nothing to do with the Hunger Games. Cato did. He loved the idea of eternal glory and all that shit. That was one of the main things we fought about. He wanted to volunteer this year. I wanted him to stay by my side. If he could just get through this year, he would never have to go to the Hunger Games. After this year, we would both be guaranteed safety. I knew Clove was going and I wasn't happy about that. But I knew she had a chance to come back home. But if both of them went, I would lose one or the other.

"Come on, Cassidy." He tugged my long brown hair lightly. "Let's just go for a swim."

I nodded as we stripped down naked and jumped in. I laughed a bit as I remembered our first time skinny dipping in this lake. When he questions my laughter, I tell him.

"The first time we came up here and you suggested we go skinny dipping. I thought you had lost your mind and I was dead set on not taking my clothes off anywhere around you."

"Changed your mind, didn't you." He smirked.

"Yeah, well, you're very convincing." And I jumped on his back, sending us both sinking into the water. We laughed and splashed around and attempted to drown each other. This is when I loved Cato the most. Not when he's at the Academy training and bossing around the other trainees. Not when he's boasting about the future that we would have together when re returned from the Games. But when he was just being Cato. Opened up and laughing, carefree and joking about. This is the Cato that I love most.

All too soon, the sun was dipping down below the small mountain, casting shadows all around the lake. "We should be getting back." He whispered into my ear. We had been laying on the lake bank, arm in arm, drying off and enjoying the sun and each others company.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get our clothes on." I had never really thought about what would happen if someone had come up on us while we were naked together, whether we were swimming or on the banks. I knew for a fact that no one doubted that we were sexually active, but no one had any proof about it. We were very discrete and neither of us boasted. Why would we, really? Our amazing nights that we spent together were meant for the two of us, not for the entire District to hear about.

We finished dressing and began our hike back to my house. The thing with Cato is that he had been taught that showing any type of emotions is showing great weakness. He had caught enough shit from his trainers and parents when they found out that we had become a couple, so we kept our acting like a couple downplayed in public. Hand holding and kissing were saved for later. There was one last kiss on my forehead before we broke past the trees and out into the town.

We walked down the street to where my house was lit up in the sun light. I could see my mum in the window, cooking dinner. My dad would be home from the Quarry soon and my sister would be arriving from wherever it was she had gone off too if she hadn't already. We walked in the front door and went to help my mum with dinner.

"Ah, there you two are. I'm all finished up here, if you'll just take everything to the table." She smiled as we walked in. Doing as she said, we each grabbed a different plate of food and took it into our dining room where there were always five chairs. Cato had become a regular at our house for meals. He didn't really like going home, said that the pressure to remain an unemotional machine was just too much. His dad would give him a good beating if he thought that he was showing too much emotion.

Dad came in as we were transporting the food to the tables. He was in the kitchen when we went back for silverware, and he and my mum were sharing a loving kiss. That's one of the many things I envy my parents of. They're so loving no matter who's around. They're happy. Not that Cato and I aren't happy, they're just so obvious about it. My dad walked over and kissed me on the forehead and patted Cato on the back.

"How you doing, son?"

"I'm great, sir. And yourself?"

"I'm at home with my family and a meal on my table. What more could I ask for?" My dad, always the optimist.

I looked at Cato when my dad said this. I could tell that he was thinking of plenty of other things. Glory, fame, fortune, emerging from the Hunger Games a victor. But he just smiled and laughed, while he caught my eye and winked.

As we gathered around the dinner table after saying our Grace to Panem and began eating. Clove had come in at the last minute and was still slightly out of breath.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"Just some last minute training." She replied, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Surprised you weren't there, Big Boy. Figured that, since we're going to be going up against each other you'd want to at least get some training in."

Cato tensed at my side. Cato and Clove had never exactly gotten along. She still saw him as the jerk that ran around the Academy with an ego that was so big there was barely room for anyone else. He just saw her as my violent and dangerous sister.

"That's enough, Clove. Let's not talk about this now." My mum reprimanded her.

"Not talk about it now? If we don't talk about it now then when will we ever get to talk about it? Tomorrow is Reaping Day. If both of you stubborn asses are dead set on volunteering, then you'll both be leaving. And one, if not both, of you will never come back. We will never again get to sit at this table and eat dinner as a family. Never get to train together, or go up to the lake. Never all have a future together. Never have a complete family. If both of you go, either way, this family is losing a person that can never be replaced."

There was an awkward silence. I wasn't one to get emotional. Well, I do get emotional, but I hide it very well. But tears had come to my eyes during my little speech or outburst or whatever you want to call it.

I stood, excusing myself from the table, and walked calmly out of the room. Once I was out of their sight, I ran up to my room and sat on my bed staring out the window. The sun was still lighting the sky up in a beautiful sunset. I heard my door open and knew that it would be Cato. The others would know to leave me alone for a little while. But not him. If I was upset, he wanted it to be fixed immediately. He's one of two people that could completely fix what was upsetting me, and both of them refused to.

He sat on the bed behind me and pulled me into a laying position. "Let's just watch the sun set for a minute." He whispered into my ear as he kissed my forehead, nose and neck gently. I laid back into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around my waist. I held onto his strong arms and watched out the window as the sun slowly dipped down out of our view and the pink and orange clouds turned a dark grey.

"My parents will want to talk about this." I said knowingly. He nodded. He knew that they would too.

"First, I have a demand." He said in a low voice.

"A demand? I'm listening."

"Kiss me." This was a demand that I would easily obey. I climbed on top of his stomach and placed my lips onto his. Normally our kisses were full of lust and longing. This time, the longing was there but the lust was replaced with something else. Sadness. Sadness at knowing that this would be our last kiss for a while. And in the back of my head, there was a little voice, one that was hard to ignore, whispering that it could be our last kiss forever.

Slowly but surely, we climbed out of the bed and walked down the stairs where my parents and Clove were gathered in the living room. They all looked up from the news broadcast, talking about the Reaping tomorrow, as we walked in and sat on the couch.

"We figured you guys would want to talk about this. Obviously it's a sore subject and one that should have probably been addressed before the night before the Reaping, but here we are. Good ole Flynn family procrastinators."

My mother smiled a sad smile at my attempt at humor but she and my father both nodded. They did want to talk about it.

The television was turned off and all five of us sat forward, no one sure of where to start. Cato and I were sitting as close as possible, not wanting any more space between us until we absolutely had to be separated. I knew that I had no chance of convincing him to stay behind. Getting Clove to relent was my only possible way to end this nightmare that it seemed I had fallen into. A nightmare that wasn't really a nightmare, but reality.

My father, always the smooth talker, was the one that started the conversation. "So, the problem here is that both Cato and Clove want to volunteer tomorrow for the Games, right?" There were nods around the room. Clove was shooting daggers at Cato and I every time she turned her head to look at us. Cato was focusing on my dad. "This is, in no way, an ideal situation. I know that both of you are eighteen and that this is your last year to enter the Hunger Games, but maybe one of you can back down. Surely you understand how hard it will be, if you both go in. I'm not just talking about for us, the viewers at home watching two loved ones fight to the death knowing that only one can come out, but for the both of you, as well. Think about it, if it comes down to the two of you in the end, which I have no doubt in my mind is what would happen, would either of you be able to kill the other one? Clove, could you honestly look Cato in the eyes and kill him, knowing that while you're coming home, he's in the arena forever? Knowing that Cassy will never forgive you for taking Cato away from her? And Cato, could you, knowing how much Cassy loves her sister and how much they mean to each other, kill Clove and come home? You both love Cassidy, that much is obvious. But which of you loves her more? Which of you loves her enough to stay?"

I felt my cheeks blushing. I had, in no way, known that I was going to be the center of the argument. I know that my reasons for wanting one, or both, of them to stay behind are completely selfish. But I had thought that maybe someone else had a good reason.

There was a long pause before Clove spoke up. "We both love Cass equally, if in different ways."

"I don't understand why you guys even want to go in these damn _Games_." I spit out the last word.

"Fighting is all that I'm good at." Cato said, sounding sad. "It's all I've ever known. I don't want to know that I spent my entire life training for these Games, becoming an unemotional monster for these Games, losing all of my real friends, forgetting about a real education... If I don't go in and win, then I will be stuck here living as a Quarry worker for the rest of my life. No offense at all to you, Mr. Flynn. There's nothing wrong with a Quarry worker, but it's not what I want to spend my life doing. I want to be able to provide an easy, stress free life for my family. I want you to be happy knowing that our kids will always have what they need and want. I want to come back a Victor, finally have my parents be proud of me, marry you and have kids that will never have to face their parents forcing them into the Games. The Games can give me this possibility."

He wanted to marry me? Where as that normally would have made me the most happy person in the District, if not all of Panem, now it only made it worse. Knowing that he wanted to live with me for the rest of his life and have kids, kids who are free to make their own choices and not feel like they have to become Victors in order to feel our love and appreciation, only made the fact that I may lose him forever in the next few weeks. He and I sat staring into each others eyes for the longest time. I could feel the truth in his words, I knew that he wasn't lying. I had always known he would be going into the Games. Always. I knew that he could see the defeat in my eyes, and then the spark of hope as I heard my dad ask Clove why she wanted to go in.

"More or less for the same reason that Cato does. I know that you've never pressured me to become a Tribute, but it's all that I've ever wanted. If I don't become a Tribute, then what will I become? A nurse like you, Mum? You know how I am with people. Go work in the daycare? I can't stand taking care of kids. A cook? I can't even cook toast. I, like Cato, have spent my entire life training for this fight. This one fight that matters more than any of the others. I don't have any reason to not go. I don't have a boyfriend keeping me here. I don't have any friends, besides Cass, and it hardly counts since she's my sister. I don't have any skills other than throwing knives. Yeah, I'm smart, but what good will that do me after? I'm smart enough to win these Games and come back a Victor. Bring fame and glory to the family, move us to Victor Row, and not have to worry anymore. Dad can quit his job at the Quarry, since we all know how much you hate it there. Mum, you can stop working yourself to death. Anything would be possible with this one victory."

I had broken eye contact with Cato when Clove had mentioned my name, talking about how I was her only friend. I suppose that Cato and Clove were my only friends too, but I had never realized that I was her only.

"Where do you go, every day when we get out of training?" I asked her, confused about why she was always missing.

"I come here, grab a bite to eat, then go back to the Academy. Every day. That's all I ever do, Cassidy. Is train." She said sadly. I could tell that I was getting no where with either of them. I would feel so selfish if I asked either of them to stay. There was a moment while I collected my thoughts, thought over what I was going to say. My thoughts were uninterrupted. Everyone could tell that I was thinking this through.

Finally, I nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry. I've been selfish. Of course I don't want to lose either of you. And I wouldn't be able to choose which of you I would rather loose, because the thought of losing either one of you tears me apart. But this is what both of you truly want. This is how it's going to be. I just love both of you so much. I suppose that I was hoping that we could all just be one big happy family. I guess that in reality, nothing ever turns out the way that you hoped it would. But it always turns out for the best, right? Whatever happens happens just the way that it was meant to."

My parents, Cato and Clove all turned to look at me with shocked faces. I've never one to give up a fight for something that I really and truly want or want to happen. But I love both of them and I could never ask them to throw away their dreams just to make _me_ happy.

Of course, I had been hoping that one of them might change their minds during the night.

It was later that night, or early the next morning if you want to look at it that way. My parents had told Cato to just stay the night, knowing that we would want to spend his last night before he was whisked off to the Capitol together. He, Clove and I had went for a walk, talking about anything but the Games. I was going to miss having both of them around. I wasn't sure what I was expected to do without one of them here for me to cry to. But I'd told myself not to think like that anymore. Yeah, it was going to tear me up inside, but I just had to let what was going to happen, happen. We got back to our house and retired to our separate rooms. Laying in bed after an amazing night with Cato, I couldn't sleep. I wanted Clove. I thought Cato was sleeping, but I was wrong. He must have known what was wrong.

"Go see if Clove's awake. If she is, bring her in here. There's plenty of room." He said softly. I leaned up and smiled at him, kissing him on the lips softly. He always knew just what I needed.

I got out of the bed and tip toed down the hall to Cloves room. I knocked as I opened the door and saw her, already awake, just laying in bed.

"Hey, Clover. Wanna come sleep in here with me?" I practically begged her.

"You sure Big Boy won't mind?" She whispered back with a hint of distaste in her voice.

"He's actually the one that suggested it first. He's not as bad as you think he is, Clove. Are you coming or not?"

She nodded her head as she crawled out of bed and tip toed to my room with me. As we crawled into my bed, by back pressed up against Cato's stomach, has arms wrapped around me, my head on Cloves shoulder and our hands clasped together for dear life, I felt happy for the first time. I had the two people I loved more than anything by my side, even if only for tonight.

When mum came in and woke us up later that morning, I could hear the tears in her voice.

"The Reaping starts in an hour, you three." She laid a hand on Cloves cheek sadly and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"We'll be ready." I promised her as she walked out. Clove turned her head to face mine and we just stared into each others eyes for a minute. My twin, my best friend, my sister. Going into a death match. Normally I would have no doubt as to if she could win or not. But then there was Cato. They could both make it to the very end, I had no doubt in my mind of that. But if they were to make it to the final two, could I still love the one that came home as much as I do now? Would I be able to look them in the eye and feel anything other than hate and sadness? I already knew the answer to that.

"I should go get ready." Clove whispered, breaking our stares. I nodded my head and she, like our mother had done to her, laid a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Cass Bass."

"I love you more, Clovely." I smiled at the use of our child hood nicknames.

"Never." She said as she floated out of the room. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I turned to face Cato. He was staring at me with a sadness that I had never seen in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He choked out.

"Then why are you doing this? Let Clove go. Let Clove win. Then we can move in with her on Victors Row and live happy."

"Because what happens when she gets married and has her own family? Letting Clove win and bringing the glory and ease of life isn't going to help us in the future."

"I know." I whispered. "It never hurts to try and change your mind."

"I love you. And I'm coming home to you." He promised.

"I don't want to hear that. I don't want to hear either of you saying that. Because saying that is a promise that the other person that I love more than anyone else isn't coming home to me."

He nodded, understanding what I meant. "I'll think of you the whole time. Just don't think differently of me. When it's all over, no matter who comes back, Clove and I will both be murderers. Don't let that change your love for either of us."

"I won't." I promised quietly.

"I love you, Cassidy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want you to wear this, as a promise that you'll always love me. And that you'll always be mine." He had pulled out a ring and slipped it onto my left index finger. The finger reserved for marriage.

"I promise. I love you, Cato." I kissed him as passionately as I could before I stood up to get ready for the Reaping. Clothes in District 2 were never a big deal. Most trainees just wore something comfortable that they could fight in. But today I had to go to the back of my closet to pull out a dress that would be deemed appropriate. Cato had long since moved some of his clothes over to my closet, so he stood beside me as we dressed.

We were all dressed and had eaten a bit of breakfast with ten minutes to go until the Reaping began. My parents, Clove, Cato and I left the house together. I held tightly on to both of their hands, not wanting to let go of either. But eventually we made it to the check in line and I had to. Cato walked over to the guys booth and Clove got in front of me. When we had our fingers pricked and were told to go ahead, we followed the mass of girls to where the stage was in front of sectioned off groups of kids, ranging from 12 to 18. Guys were on the left and girls were on the right with the 12 year olds in the back and the 18 year olds in the front.

Clove and I reclaimed each others hands as I sought out Cato's eyes. I found him, not that it was hard considering he stood a good three inches above most of the guys in his age range, standing near the front. We locked eyes and he smiled. I returned his smile and turned to the front as our escort, Vannie, walked onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome District 2, to another years Hunger Games!" Vannie was so Capitol that I had to bite back a laugh. She was probably about 5'6 but with her huge heels, she stood at about 6'. Her face was dyed a strange orange color and her turquoise hair clashed horribly. Her make up matched her hair as did the tight dress with bows sticking out everywhere. We may have to fight to the death here in the Districts, but at least we didn't look like that. "Please turn your attention to the screen as we enjoy a marvelous film put together for you from the Capitol itself!"

The video was the same one that had been watched every year. The only thing that changed was they would add in some of the footage from the most recent Games. The voice on the video was a calm voice, one very different from most Capitol voices, as they were normally high pitched, squeaky and too enthusiastic about everything. When the video was over, Vannie stepped back up to the microphone.

"Wasn't that just... spectacular!" She gushed, as if we hadn't just watched kids being forced to kill each other by the Capitol. "Now, let's start the selection, shall we? Ladies first, of course."

She walked over to the Girls Reaping bowl and stuck her hand in, dramatically swirling it around. We had considerably less slips than most of the other districts as no one in District 2 had to put in extra for Tesserae. We had enough to eat here. Finally pulling out a slip, she walked back to the microphone. "And the Tribute for District 2 is..." She paused dramatically as she unfolded the slip. "Callie Powers!"

Callie, a fifteen year old girl who wasn't a student at the Academy, walked up to the stage. She wasn't nervous. None of the chosen tributes ever were. There were always volunteers. "Well done, Callie! Congratulations! Now, do we have any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" Clove shouted out from my side, stepping forward. She had a tight grip on my hand still and she squeezed it as she gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked up to the stage.

"Lovely! Lovely. What's your name?"

"Clove Stone." She said confidently, looking as fierce a competitor as I've ever seen. Clove and I are both very short compared to most and it is all up to the looks that we get in our eyes to make people take me seriously. I was scared. This was it. She had volunteered. No going back now. No changing her mind. Tears came to my eyes as Vannie congratulated her and asked her to step to the side. I looked over for Cato's eyes once more. He didn't break eye contact with me the entire time as he raised his hand and shouted, "I volunteer.", relieving the chosen Tribute of his death sentence. He bounded up the stage and Vannie looked at him with a gleam in her eye. Yes, Cato is a big boy. Tall and muscular. An amazing face, the right air of arrogance. He would get many sponsors. District 2 had not let her down this year.

"And what's your name?" She asked.

"Cato Flynn." He spoke confidently, with a smirk on his face. I toyed with the ring that he had slipped on my fingers this morning. This ring would become my rock for the next few weeks. The only part of Cato that I had left with me. I had brought a locked from home, one that had a picture of us taken from a few years earlier. We were at our lake with Clove. The other side of the locket had a picture of Clove and I, taken from the same day. Our parents had brought a locket bracelet for Clove. It had the same picture as my locket along with a picture of our entire family.

My tears fell freely as I watched the two of them on the stage, smirking and showing off for the country to see. Around me, the girls that knew of my relations with the both of them were looking at me with pity. I felt a hand on the small of my back, placed softly and comfortingly. I turned and saw Myra Boulware smiling sadly at me. I just stared as she walked up beside me and placed a comforting arm around my shoulder, bringing me into her. Maybe I wouldn't be alone this whole time. It would be nice to have a friend by my side, although I had hardly considered Myra a friend up until now. It's not that we were enemies, but she had always been slightly jealous of Cato and I and I had always been slightly jealous of her easy going life. Her mother had been a Victor, and as a rarity, she hadn't forced her to enter the Games. Myra trained at the Academy, but it was a choice, like mine, made because it was better than the other options.

The Mentors, Lyme and Brutus, had come up onto the stage and said a few words about how they knew that District 2 would be coming home a Victor. We hadn't been the winning district in about 4 years and I knew that a lot of people found this blasphemous.

Cato and Clove were ushered off stage and Myra led me over to where my parents were waiting to go say our goodbyes. When we got to them, Myra stopped and turned to me.

"I'll be here the whole time." She promised. "I'll wait right outside the gates for you and we can go watch the Reapings together."

I nodded. Right, I would have to be at the Academy to watch the Reapings. We would have to be there every day for all of the broadcasts for the next week to watch the Parade, the predictions and commentaries from inside sources, receive the training scores, and then the interviews. After that, we would be expected to stay at the Academy until the end of the Games. Before it hadn't been that bad. More like a huge slumber party with a particularly gruesome, constant movie to watch. But that's because before, I had Cato and Clove with me the whole time. Training would be stopped and the Academy would become my home until the Games are over. "Th-thank you." I mumbled out, gracious but still shocked by her kindness.

"Give them both a hug for me." She said as she hugged me. This was another shocker. Most people in District 2 didn't express emotions, especially not physically, unless it was to a person that meant a lot to them. Maybe Myra's not as bad as I thought.

As my parents and I made our way up to the Justice Building, we decided that we would go separately. I would go see Cato first and then go see Clove. Have them both to myself for at least five more minutes.

When I walked into the building and told the Peacekeeper who I was there to see, I was ushered into a room off to the right and was immediately bombarded with Cato. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, as if to make sure that I would never forget the feel of his soft lips on mine and the taste of vanilla and mint.

"This isn't goodbye, right?" He choked.

"Right." I nodded as he sat me down. "Myra wanted me to give you a hug. She said she would be there by my side the whole time."

He smiled. "At least you have someone."

"I love you, Cato. I can't believe that you're going into the Games. You'll do great. Just be careful. Trust no one but Clove." At mentioning Cloves name, I teared up even worse and ran back into his arms. "Take care of her, Cato. Please. Don't let anyone hurt her."

"I won't. She'll be fine." He promised into my ear. He sat me down back onto the ground.

"Now dry up those tears." I commanded. "No one's going to sponsor a cry baby." I attempted to tease him. It didn't work very well as I was crying myself, but he still stood up straighter and smirked. I took the locket off of my neck and latched it around his. "A bit girly, I know, but I want you to have it while you're in the arena. Bring it back to me safely." I kissed his cheek when I had placed the locket on him.

"Of course."

We spent the rest of the short five minutes just hugging each other. When the Peacekeepers came to bring me out, I almost put up a fight. I hugged him one last time and had to force myself to let go, afraid that if I let go, I may never get to touch him again. "I love you, Cato."

"You have my ring. You have my heart. I'll be coming back for it." He promised. "I love you, Cassidy."

Then the door shut, blocking out my view of the one man I had always planned to spend the rest of my life with. I turned to the Peacekeepers that had taken me out of the room. "I would like to see my sister now."

"Sister?" One of them asked. "One's your boyfriend and one's your sister?"

I nodded.

The Peacekeeper took me to the room that my parents had just been brought out of. "Rough spot, huh?" She asked.

"You have no idea." She tapped my back as I walked into the room. I thought that it may was supposed to be a comforting tap, but the Peacekeepers aren't supposed to show emotion.

When I walked in, Clove was standing by the window, toying her bracelet. She turned and a look of relief fell onto her face.

"I thought you weren't coming." She sounded scared.

"You really thought I wouldn't come see my sister off?" I smirked. "You're out of your mind."

"I thought you were mad at me for still volunteering."

"I'm not happy about it. But I'll get over it. It's what you both want." We stood staring into each others faces one more time before we both took off towards each other. A long hug ensued, one that took up most of our five minutes.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked. "You're my favorite sister, Cass Bass."

"I'm your only sister, Clovely. But I love you too. I hope you know that. I love you more than anyone else. Even more than mom and dad."

She pulled back and smiled. "We've had fun, so much fun."

"We're going to have more fun, Clove. When you get back." I promised her. Then I broke. "Take care of him, Clove. Please, take care of him. Trust him, he will be the only person that you can trust completely. Don't let any one else hurt him. Only you can hurt him. Promise me."

"I promise." She whispered, voice cracking. We pulled apart when the door was opened.

"I love you, Clove."

"I'll always love you, Cassidy."

"See you when you get back."

"It's a date." She smirked as I was pulled from the room. I was released out the door where my parents were waiting for me. I was going to be strong. I wasn't going to let any one see me cry.

"Did you go see Cato?" I asked them.

"Of course we did. The poor boy has no other parents to come see him. He told us his parents would expect him to know what he was going to say and that if he wanted to see them again he would have to win."

"Yeah, well. That's the Flynn's for you."

"He also told us," My dad cut in. "That he gave you a ring?"

I nodded, holding it up for them to see. "It's beautiful, Cass." My mom noted, sadly. "We have to go now. I've got to be at the Hospital in thirty minutes and your dad has to be in the quarry at the same time. Are you going straight to the Academy?"

I nodded, "Myra is waiting for me outside the gates."

"We'll see you at home later then." They both kissed me on the forehead. My mom walked away to go get ready, but my dad told her he would catch up. He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Cassidy, I want to tell you that it's going to be okay. I want to hold you and rock you like I used to when you were younger. I want to be able to make that beautiful smile come to your face. But I can't lie to you. You're old enough now, and smart enough, to know what this means. Just know that whatever the outcome, both of them love you. And that no matter what, you always have your mother and I. You're not alone."

"I know, dad. I know that one of them, if not both of them, aren't going to come home. I know that this is a messed up situation. But I know that it'll be okay. No matter what the outcome, life moves on and I'll just have to deal with it, just as every one else will. I love you guys too." I kissed him on the cheek and we walked out of the town square where the Reapings had been held. True to her word, Myra was waiting for me on the sidewalk that goes to the Academy. "I'll see you tonight, dad."

"See you tonight, Cass Bass."

So he left Myra and I standing on the edge of the sidewalk. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"No. I want to know why you're doing this. We've barely ever even talked before. Why are you being so nice to me?"

She looked at me with a face that was half sadness, half disbelief. "I'm doing it because you're having your boyfriend and your sister taken away from you at the same time. I know you don't have many other people you actually consider to be friends. You are always with the two of them. I can't even imagine how hard it would be to have my only two friends taken away. If I had friends, that is. I know what it's like to be alone, but you're not just alone, you were LEFT. No one should go through that without a friend."

We stood in silence for a minute as she let me process what she had just said. It was a pity gesture, but it was a pity gesture that I would accept. Besides, it sounded like she needed a friend too. "Why don't you have any friends?" I asked her as we began walking to the Academy.

"Because I'm not like the rest of the trainees. I don't care about the Games. I'm only in the Academy because I don't want to have to go to the trade school and learn how to take care of children and cook and all that stupid stuff."

"That's how I am!" I told her. "I'm hoping that I'll be able to get hired on at the Academy as a trainer, because there really aren't any other jobs that interest me."

"I figure that's what I'll end up doing. I don't necessarily have to work, with my mom being a Victor, but it's better than sitting around doing nothing, you know?"

"You're not like the other Victors kids at all. They're all either lazy bums who do nothing but bask in their parents glory that was earned way before their time or all about the Games, determined to win and gain their own glory." I pointed out.

"I don't care about glory. I just want to be happy."

"I understand that perfectly. I guess we're more alike than we thought. I don't know why we never figured this out before." I told her.

She just shrugged, "Honestly, I was always intimidated to come up and talk to you. You were always either with Cato or Clove and I know that they're both really into the training, I wasn't sure how they would react to me not being like they are."

"Oh, please. They put up with me! They want the glory. They want the easy going life of a Victor. But they don't dislike people that are different than they are."

"If only I had known."

We walked into the Academy and it hit me why I was here with Myra instead of Cato and Clove. Walking over here, I had forgotten that I would be watching them on the screen.

"Are you ready for this?" Myra asked as we stood outside the front doors.

"No. Let's just go."

We walked in and saw everyone standing around. The Reapings wouldn't be shown for another two hours, but it was tradition that everyone would gather here as soon as the Reapings were over. As we walked in the door, I caught pitiful glances, everyone knew that Clove was my sister. Some knew that Cato was my boyfriend. Although it was thought of as an honor to represent your district in the Games, pity was still felt for the friends and family left behind.

I stood, back straight and head tall, not wanting the pity of everyone in the Academy. Myra and I walked through the crowds of teenagers and trainers straight into the viewing room. The viewing room was set up like an indoor amphitheater. There was a humongous screen in the front of the room with a stage underneath it. Rows and rows of seats, curved flat smooth cement blocks, surrounded it forming a half circle. It was comfy if a little chilly. The only people in the room besides Myra and myself were three trainers who had work vigorously with us in the eighteen year old division. They were used to their recent students going into the Games.

As Myra and I took our seats close to the front in the middle, the three of them came over and sat by us. They were alright, really. Percy, a young red head boy no more than five years older than me with freckles covering his face, was the warmest. Apollo and Athena were both a bit colder, twins who had lost their younger brother to the Games only two years ago. I had known Triton well. He often trained with Cato, who was always more advanced than his age group. "How are you holding up?" the red head asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied shortly.

"Really? Because I know for a fact that you happen to have relationships with both of the Tributes this year." Athena said, a bit coolly.

"I'm fine." I repeated, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Well, at least she's not wallowing in self pity." Apollo noted to Athena as the two of them walked away. Percy had stayed.

"You know, it's really not that bad. I lost my girlfriend to the Games. It took me a while to get over it, but here I am. Still alive." I knew that he was trying to help, but it just made it worse. Everyone was already talking as if I had already lost someone.

I suppose I had, I just didn't know which one.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then." Percy replied after receiving no acknowledgment that he had spoken. I felt bad, so I quickly replied with a thank you. He turned to me with understanding eyes. "Just remember, you're not alone."

That was the third person who had said that to me in the past hour. Instead of being tired of hearing it, I welcomed it more and more. "I know, thank you." I nodded. He smiled at me once more before rejoining Apollo and Athena on the other side.

Myra and I sat in a comfortable silence. I wasn't one who constantly had to be talking and I was thankful that she didn't appear to be either. I wasn't sad right now. I was okay. I was numb. Just thinking about random things that had happened with Clove and Cato. At some points, I actually felt happy remembering these things. But it wasn't a very long lasting feeling. I suppose that I was okay, knowing that they were both still alive. Plus knowing that I would get one of them back made it a little easier. I don't know how some of the districts could stand it. Most Districts sent off two of their children knowing that neither of them would return. And they normally didn't. There were very few Victors that didn't belong to District 1, 2 or 4. I glanced over to see what she was doing a couple times during my thoughts, and she was always just sitting there with a content look on her face. I didn't feel awkward, and I was hoping she didn't either.

Percy came over to us a little bit later. "There's food in the front room, if you want to go get something to eat."

Myra looked at me and I smiled. "You go ahead. I'm not that hungry."

I wasn't sure that I could stomach food. I was doing okay, really, I was. But I hadn't even thought about putting something that could be thrown up into my body. Besides, I wasn't looking forward to dealing with a large crowd of people.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She promised.

"Take your time, really. Don't rush back here because of me. I'll be okay."

She nodded as she stood up and walked out of the viewing room. Percy was still standing awkwardly beside me and I looked up at him. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead." I motioned.

"I know it's probably a sore subject right now, but I just wanted to ask you what you think about this. How confident are you?"

"I'm very confident. One of them will come back. They both have the ability to make it to the final two."

"What are their weaknesses?"

"Cato... has a temper problem. It takes him a while to control it, and if it's not controlled then it gets bad. He has no recollection of what he does. He says that he 'sees red'. And when he sees red, that's all that he sees." Percy nodded. He had seen his temper flair a few times during training, but I was almost positive he had never seen it in it's full burning glory. I'd only seen it twice myself and it was something that I never wanted to see.

"And Clove?"

"Clove doesn't look the part. Unless the sponsors see how bad ass she is with her knives, they more than likely won't understand that she's actually a good bet to win. Sponsors can be the difference between life and death in these games."

"She's a 'Career'. All sponsors know that if you come from District 2, you're worth taking the risk. They know that we would never send up someone who wasn't prepared to come home into these Games. They also know that sometimes being small can be an advantage."

I smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Percy." He patted my shoulder as he stood up.

"Any time."

As he was walking up the stairs to leave the room, Myra was coming back down them.

"I brought you some food and a drink." She said as she handed over a glass of water and a plate with a sandwich and some chips on it. "I know you said you weren't hungry but I just thought that maybe some food would do you some good. If you don't want to eat it, I under-"

"Thanks, Myra. I'm actually really hungry. I'm just scared to eat. I'm not sure how good I'll be at holding it down."

"Well, the it doesn't hurt to try. You can't starve yourself until the end of the Games."

"Yeah, I suppose." I began to nibble on the sandwich. But apparently I was hungrier than I thought I was because it was gone in no time. "I guess I really did need food." I laughed.

The other trainees has begun filing in now and were all spread out around us. This meant the Reaping Replays would begin at any time now. A few minutes later, Flint, the main Trainer at the Academy, walked on stage.

"Alright, guys. The Reaping is going to start in two minutes. I want it quiet in here." There were collective nods and Flint sat down. Sure enough, the screen crackled to life as Caesar Flickerman, with his horribly dyed blue hair and twinkling blue suit, along side Claudius Templesmith, a pale, pale, pale short man, were laughing about a joke made off camera.

"And here we are! Welcome to the start of the 74th Hunger Games!" Caesar announced in his gameshow host voice. "And here with me is the Capitol's very own, Claudius Templesmith!"

"Yes, yes. Quite exciting. _Quite_ exciting. The Reaping Replay is the first time that our country gets a look at the Tributes who we will be rooting for over the next few weeks. Let's get this started, shall we?"

"Ah-we shall!"

The video cut immediately to District 1, where a tall blonde Career girl named Glimmer was standing, smiling, beside another Career, Marvel. No surprises there. District 1 always had volunteers just like we did.

Next it showed Cato and Clove, both standing on stage with almost identical smirks on their faces looking braver than I could ever imagine looking.

The other tributes ranged from small, scared and almost crying to small, attempting to look brave, but only coming off as pathetic. Other than the male tribute for 11, a humongous scary looking guy, the Career alliance should have no problems this year. And I had no doubt in my mind that Cato and Clove would be able to take Shiny and Sparkle from District 1 out. If they could get District 11's boy to join the Careers and then make him the first kill of the alliance, then this game was in the bags.

"So, you think it'll be Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel and Thresh?" Myra asked me.

"Who?" I had no idea who she was talking about.

"Glimmer and Marvel from 1 and Thresh from 11. Weren't you paying attention at all?" She laughed a bit.

"Oh, yeah, no sorry, not really. I guess I was distracted. But yeah, that sounds about right."

Flint was back up on the stage. "Well, looks like we'll be having our Victor back soon! Shoddy lot this year." He laughed. "We'll expect everyone up here at five tomorrow night for the broadcast of the Parade. Don't be late." He warned as he stepped off the stage and Trainees of the Academy stood to go home. I waited until most of the people had left and Myra waited with me.

"Are you going home?" She asked. "Because if you need someone to be with-"

"Yeah, no it's okay. I told my parents I would be home right after the broadcast. But thanks anyways." I smiled at her, still a little unsure of if this was all real or not.

"Well, I can walk you home. Unless you want to be alone, of course."

"No, you can walk with me." We stood and made our way out of the Academy with no more words spoken.

"So, how are you feeling? And I really want to know. Not just a 'fine'. I'm asking because I'm concerned for you." She finally spoke up as we were out of hearing range of most people.

I took a moment before responding. "Honestly, I'm a little confused about everything. I'm not sure how to feel or who I want to come home more. Most would say that that is appalling, considering Clove is my sister. And I feel that way myself sometimes, but then I think of Cato and I can't imagine losing him for good either. I don't think that the worst has hit me yet. I'm sure it will be worse tonight, when neither of them are there. And waking up in the morning. And even worse actually watching the Games. I guess you could say I'm alright for now. I'm just going with it. Sitting here at home crying about it won't change the fact that they both volunteered and, when one of them dies, it won't change the fact that they're dead. Or that they left knowing that it was a possibility."

"You're strong." She finally said after thinking over my words. "I don't know what I would do in your situation. And having to sit at the Academy where you've trained with the both of them and watched Game after Game for so long... I don't think I would make it. I would end up going crazy like that Victor from the fish district."

"I'm not strong, just a good actress. And a very convincing person. For now, I've still got myself believing that I'm okay. But I'm sure that it'll break soon."

We walked in silence for a few more minutes before reaching my house.

"This is me." I said as I pointed. "Thanks for walking with me. Do you want to come in for dinner?"

"I wish, but I'm sure my mom is waiting for me at home. She'll be so pissed that I didn't volunteer this year and will want an explanation as well as a complete break down of the Tributes."

"But all you've seen is the Reapings!"

"Doesn't matter. She want's me to remember hair color, eye color, a physical feature or action that distinguishes them from the rest, a break down of who I think will be killed off in the bloodbath, my estimated final 8, 4, 2 and the Victor... She takes the Games very seriously. It's as if she never left."

"Well, good luck with all of that. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be here at four. We can walk to the Academy together."

"I'll see you then. And Myra, thanks for being a friend. It seems you're the only one I have in this town now."

"I know what it's like not to have anyone. I'm not going to let you go through that if I can stop it. No one deserves it. I'll see you tomorrow."

And she was gone. My one friend in this town was walking back towards the Academy. Victors Row was situated about 100 yards away from the Academy. She really had walked far out of her way. And now, as she was walking away to her home where she would be quizzed about all of the Games that she never wanted a part of, I found myself pitying her. At least I would be able to suffer through these Games without someone constantly looking down on me for not volunteering.

I walked into the house and saw my mom carrying plates from the kitchen into the dining room.

"Oh, there you are." She smiled sadly as she saw me. "Grab the silverware, dear?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and walked into the kitchen grabbing the pile of knives, forks and spoons. I heard mom yelling for my dad as I walked into the dining room.

It hurt, everyone going about their business like normal. Like my sister and boyfriend, their child and other childs boyfriend, hadn't just been ripped from their lives and placed into the Hunger Games, where only one of them can come home. I think what hurt the worse was how easy it was to go along with it. Dinner was filled with small talk, nothing more than that. No talking about our feelings or disbelief that this had happened to us. Just simple little, every day talk. The weather, my moms job, dads work, if I was still interested in becoming a trainer. Then it was off to my room to be alone with nothing more than my thoughts for company.

I think this is going to be one of the hardest parts. Going through this without the two of them by my side. I know Myra said I could turn to her, but I just wasn't sure how I felt about crying my eyes out on a relative strangers shoulder. Besides, she wouldn't be there by my side at night. The nights I would have to battle out by myself. At least for now.


	2. I Wouldnt Know What To Say If I Had You

**I'm sorry it's been so freaking long. but let me tell you, I have some of the best damn reviewers ever. Not just reviewers, but people that actually took the time to send me a PM. Like, seriously? Thank you so damn much. Your kind words have an endless impact on me. Like I said, I'm sorry it's taken me so long. With me working two jobs I find it hard to find time to actually sit down and write. But here's a chapter. I hope it's not disappointing. I know that nothing much is happening, but let's face it... The action won't happen until the games. And even then, it'll all just be through Cassidy's view. but I don't even care. xxx**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a sick feeling in my stomach that I didn't understand. Groaning, I rolled out of my bed and tip toed across the cold floor to Cloves room. Sleeping with her always made me feel better. When I opened her door and saw her personless room, it hit me. The reason for the sick feelings. Clove and Cato were gone. Off to fight in a death match that I would have to watch. A death match that they had both volunteered to go to. I walked lightly over to Cloves bed that we had slept in together countless times. The sick feeling got stronger every step I took. I lifted my hand up, unsure if this was real life or just a dream, and pulled back her covers. Slipping my body into her cold bed, I let myself go. I cried and cried. For the sister I had lost to the games. To the boy who would never return the same. It didn't matter which one came back. I had seen the previous Victors. It's never the same. They never seem to smile and laugh, they're constantly going back and forth between the Capitol and their homes. Every year they have to coach two more Tributes through their games. Games that had stripped them of all humanity. Games that had changed the persons that they used to be into some empty shell of themselves. For a second, I thought to myself that it might be better if neither of them returned.

They would be better off dead than back in District 2, living a life that was only a ghost of what they used to have.

I must have cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I had no idea what time it was. All I knew is that it was sometime around mid afternoon and I was starving. Walking downstairs, I saw that my parents were gone. I had no idea where they were, but it only made me feel more alone. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already 4:15. I would barely have time to do anything before I had to be at the Academy. I grabbed an apple and ate it as quickly as I could. Running upstairs, I turned the water on and got a shower. I may be distressed and my life may be crashing down around me, but I would not let myself be that poor pitiful left-behind that there always seemed to be. The sister, brother, boyfriend, girlfriend, best friend, whatever it happened to be, that was left back in the District by the tributes often let themselves fall into a rut. They stopped brushing their hair, rarely ate food and often couldn't be arsed to take a shower. I would not let myself lose the last little bit of me that I could control. At least not in the public eye. No, I would stay strong. Or at least I would make people think that I was staying strong.

As soon as I was out of the shower and dressed, I had to run out the door, literally, and book it to make it to the Academy in time. Myra was standing outside with a nervous look on her face. As I ran into her line of sight, she relaxed noticeably.

"Something got …. you worried..?" I managed to choke out between gasps.

"I just wasn't sure if you were going to be okay or not. I should have came to your house earlier to check on you, but I didn't want to invade your life. I wasn't sure if you needed to be alone or if your parents were there or what was going on. I thought you might already be becoming a le..." She trailed off.

"A left-behind?" I asked, laughing. She looked at me sheepishly and nodded. "No, Myra. I'm not a left-behind. I just woke up late. Really, really late. I'm not going to lie and say last night was easy, and it made it hard for me to sleep. So when I finally did sleep, it was hard for me to wake up. Now c'mon. The parade will be starting soon!"

I could tell she was suspicious. I guess I was acting TOO happy. Okay, so I'd need to tone it down a bit. That's not going to be a problem. Myra and I walked into the Academy and down to the big amphitheater. Flint passed by and patted the both of us on the shoulders.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to have a friend, Myra. I know this sounds cliché, but I don't think I could make it through this without you."

She nodded. "I understand. I can't tell you how happy I am to have a friend, either."

We settled into a peaceful silence as we sat on the steps, waiting for the Parade to start. As always, Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith were doing a voice over. The tributes from District 1 looked... sexy. It wasn't hard to tell that the stylists were using the girl -Glimmer- as a sex icon. Her mesh type, shimmery gold dress left nothing to imagination. But I didn't care about her or her partner. All I cared about were my tributes. My two loves that were following behind them. Clove and Cato were both stood in the chariot in gladiator outfits. They looked strong. Fierce. Sexy. My tributes. The other districts passed my in a blur, nothing really standing out. Oh, how I pitied most of the tributes. Not only were they about to have their death publicized for the nations entertainment, but they also had to parade around in some of the most ridiculous outfits. I mean, seriously? A fish? I understand you're the fishing district but come ON. How about a sexy mermaid? Or even a fisherman. District 7 are always trees. Talk about getting chopped down. Ha. Just as I was brushing the rest of the districts off, I saw what looked like an explosion in the background. District 12 – the district that were always dressed as poor coal miners, which represented their district in every way- was on fire. Literally. It was as if they were the coal, burning away the competitors. All attention that, as usual, had been given to the first and second districts, was now focused on District 12. Damn, they just might put up a fight this year. Every one knows that you have to impress the sponsors. Without sponsors, you may as well just lay down in the blood bath. Even the Careers needed sponsors to survive. Sure they're big and tough and get most of the weapons and supplies, but when it comes to common sense survival skills – getting food, starting fires, staying hydrated and out of the elements – most Careers were useless. This show is sure to get 12 some sponsors not normally gained.

I watched as Cato's face was flashed on the screens. He. Was. Pissed. I knew that look quite well. 12 had stolen his spotlight and he was NOT going to let that slip by him. I sent a silent prayer for 12. I wanted them to die, don't get me wrong, but only because they weren't MY tributes. But I prayed that they at least had a quick, not drawn out death. That they wouldn't have to feel Cato's fury.

The chariots were pulled out of the arena and Caesar and Claudius came on the screen, reminding everyone to tune in two days from now for the training scores. As soon as the screen flickered black, Flint was on the stage.

"Well, this should be interesting. Imagine, an outer District trying to steal our sponsors. I suppose District 12 can't be overlooked this year. Now go home, be back here in two days for the training scores. As always, the four of us will be here tomorrow and the next day for any of you who want to come and train. Don't be late." He walked off the stage and everyone quickly exited the amphitheater.

As was becoming the usual, Myra and I were among the last ones out, choosing not to try and push through the stampede for the door.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her.

"Not really. It's not much fun at my house. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"I want to show you something. Something that I've only shared with two other people. If you're not afraid of breaking a rule or two..." I smirked.

"I'm a Victor's Kid." She laughed sarcastically. "We don't have rules."

"Then let's go."

We set off to the edge of town. I'm not sure what made me decide to take her to the lake. That was mine, Cato and Clove's place. But I suppose that Myra may as well be added on to 'The Only People I Talk To and Can Consider a Friend' list. It was then that I realized that I actually trusted her. She didn't have to be there for me. But she was. And I was grateful.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked her.

"I have an older brother. Well, had an older brother. He went into the Games years ago. Didn't come out. He was my only friend."

"I'm sorry." I said, understanding only some of the pain that she must have felt. Yes, my sister and boyfriend are off to fight in the Games, yes it hurts, but I haven't actually had to watch them fight for survival yet. Well, not physically fight. They fought for the sponsors attention tonight, which was basically a fight for survival.

"Is Clove your only sister?" She asked, sounding unsure if she was actually allowed to talk about Clove.

"Oh, yeah. Could you imagine any more of us? What if they turned out like her; violent and sadistic." I laughed. "No, I'm kidding. Yeah, it's just the two of us, but she's really not violent and sadistic. Unless she has to be."

We had reached the edge of the town and began walking into the woods.

"You know where you're going? Or are we just winging it?" Myra sounded extremely nervous.

"No," I laughed. "I know exactly where I'm going. But seriously, no one outside of our family knows the real Clove. She's hilarious. And so sweet. Once, when we were younger, I fell and scraped my knee. It hurt really bad and I was bleeding. I started crying and she hated seeing me cry, so she fell and scraped her knee on purpose. I don't think she meant to actually hurt herself, just cheer me up. But she ended up scraping hers worse than mine was. I ended up having to make HER feel better."

Myra laughed at this. "That's great. She sounds amazing."

"She is. That's just the kind of relationship we had though. Anything to make the other one feel better. I remember one time – she'll kill me if she finds out I told you this – she wet the bed. We were probably ten years old and mom had TOLD her not to drink that big glass of milk before bed. But, of course, she didn't listen. I had went into her room to get in her bed like I normally do, and saw it. I laughed at first but when she woke up, she was so embarrassed she started crying, so I made myself pee my pants."

"Oh, wow."

"Gross, right? But like I said, anything to make the other one feel better."

"What about Cato?" She ventured, sounding uneasy again.

"First of all, don't worry. You can ask me about anything. I know it's a tender subject, but I LIKE talking about them. It makes me feel as if they're still here. And they're both great people, they deserve for people to know the other side of them. Second," I paused as I looked around and realized where we were. "We're here."

She looked ahead and gasped. The full moon that was just starting to rise over the mountains cascaded beautiful lights over the trees and onto the waters. Shadows covered the ground and I felt at home.

"We used to come here all the time, the three of us did." I told her. "We spent more time here than anywhere else. It's one of the few places where we could all be ourselves."

"It's beautiful! I can't believe something like this is hidden so close to the District!"

"I know. It's amazing. But yes, Cato is a completely different person, too." I brought us back to our previous topic as we sat on the bank of the lake with our feet in the water. "We actually first met because I beat him."

"I remember that day. I thought it was hilarious!" Myra noted. "The first girl that ever beat Cato Flynn. In ANYTHING. I bet he was pissed?"

"Oh, pissed is an understatement." I laughed. "All because of a damn sneeze, too. He cornered me in one of the weapons closets. I was pretty sure he was about to run me through with a sword. Instead, he just cried."

Myra gasped, "Cato Flynn... cried? First you tell me Clove has cried AND wet the bed, now you expect me to believe that Cato has cried?!"

"He may have wet the bed, too. But I can't confirm or deny that." I joked. "But yes, he cried. He just couldn't believe that I, a girl, had beaten him. I went from being scared to being protective. I rubbed his sweaty back as he cried on the ground and tried to reassure him that it was a fluke. An unlucky turn of events. He walked me home that night. I could tell immediately that it had changed him. I suppose that after watching him cry in a weapons closet nothing should have shocked me, but it scared the hell out of me when I walked out of the Academy and he was waiting.

"Don't get me wrong, he didn't change completely. In front of everyone else he had to keep up his normal tough guy bull shit act. But around me, he lost a bit of the arrogance. It didn't take us long to realize that we needed each other. We had some brutal fights. He never hit me, but plenty of things were broken. But they were never serious. Eight months. He and Clove had a hard time getting along." I laughed, remembering some of their mishaps. "I'm sure you can imagine."

"Oh, yeah." Myra also laughed. "I'm sure it was a scary time."

"They did, though. We were the only family he had. Clove knew that. She knew how much I needed him and how much he needed our family."

"I thought he ha-"

"No. You can't consider them family. They didn't even come say bye to him. They abused him in so many ways. We were his family. He spent more nights at our house than he did his own. We're going to have our own family someday." I smiled as I showed her the ring that I kept on a chain around my neck. I wanted to wear it on my finger proudly, but I didn't want to chance someone seeing it, spread rumors that his heads more focused on me and the games, and lose him sponsors.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" She whisper shouted.

"Yeah, we are." I smiled even bigger, if that was possible. "I don't want anyone finding out though. Not until the Games are over."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"You speak as if they're both coming back." She noted. I jerked my head to her, sitting up quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I crossed a line."

"No, you're right. I do talk as if they're both coming back. Because I can't imagine my life without either of them. I can't talk about either of them as if it's something that we'll never get to do again. So until the time that one of their Cannons go off, I'll continue to talk about them as if they're both coming back." I felt myself start to choke up. No. No. NO. Don't cry. Not in front of her. NO. but it was too late. The tears were already coming. She sat up, noticing the tears. "I need them both to come back." I whispered.

* * *

**And there we are. Chapter two. I'm off to go start writing on chapter three. I MAY have it out tonight. I'm not sure. But I'm definitely going to start on it.**

**Moe. xx  
**


	3. Just Watch From a Safe Place

**Well, I didn't get as many reviews for the last one and I did the first, but the ones I got were awesome. Seriously, I love you guys.**

* * *

In the two days that passed, Myra and I spent them together at the lake. We took food and towels, went for swims and just got to know each other even better. She even stayed with me the second night. My parents really liked her.

We got to the Academy at around six thirty that night, got some food and drink and took our normal spot on the seats. As people piled in around us, I noticed that some of them were going out of their way to say hi to me now, but I didn't need their pity.

Other than the break down with Myra, I was doing okay. She had held me and rubbed my back, cooing me until the sobs faded away.

"I'm so sorry." I had whispered, ashamed for crying in front of someone.

"Sorry?" She laughed. "I was actually getting worried as to why you hadn't broken down yet."

Right before seven, Flint got up on the stage and, as usual, reminded us to shut up and pay attention. Not long after he sat down, Claudius and Caesar came on.

"And here we are. Our 24 tributes have trained and perfect and done their best to impress our Game Makers. We've already had some surprises this year, and I can't help but wonder what tonight has in store!"

"Well, let's not wait in suspense any longer!"

"Starting off with District 1, we have Glimmer, with a... 9! Her district partner, Marvel, achieved a score of... 9!"

No surprises there. District 1 is another 'career' district.

"And in District 2, we have Clove with a 10! Cato, also from 2 also received a 10! No surprises yet from our first two districts. They are normally the highest scored districts of them all.

I half paid attention to the rest of the scores. I was mostly relieved that neither of them had... choked. From what I did hear, they wouldn't have much competition this year. Most of the scores ranged from 5's to 8's, until Thresh, the big black boy from 11, also scored a 10.

Then the girl from 12 got an 11. Fucking 11! How the hell did SHE, a girl from miserable District 12, get an 11?!

"I do believe that that is a first, Claudius!"

"Well, we have certainly found our surprise of the night. That is, indeed, a first. Not only a first for District 12, but also for the entirety of the Hunger Games! No district before has scored above a 10. District 12 may just be the district to watch these years!"

"Tune in tomorrow night for the interviews, and then the following morning we go into the arena!"

Flint took the stage. He made no comment about the scores or the comments made by Claudius and Caesar. Instead, he gave us only a reminder.

"Enjoy your last night in your beds and don't forget to bring all of your necessary supplies. Be here no later than five!" And he was gone.

"You ready for this oh so fun slumber party?" Myra asked sarcastically as she walked me home, as had become our routine.

"Oh, you know it! Oh Em Gee, maybe they'll even let us paint their nails and do their hair!" I squealed.

We laughed all the way to my house. When we finally made it to my door, we said our goodbyes.

"I'll see you in the morning." She smiled as she began to walk away.

"Have a good night, Myra."

I have no words to express how grateful I am for her.

The next morning, I woke up to a fully cooked breakfast. As I walked into the kitchen, my parents were both standing by the counters, drinking their coffee.

"Morning, Cass." My mom smiled at me.

"Morning mom, dad."

"Morning, sweetie."

"Have you already gathered what you'll need to stay at the Academy?" my mom asked as she loaded my food onto a plate.

"Not yet." I informed her, taking the plate and starting to shove it in my mouth. What can I say, I'm a lady. "I'll do it today before I go. It won't take long."

My parents nodded.

"We have to leave for work now." My mom told me as she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Cassidy. I'm so proud of how strong you've been so far and I'm so happy that you now have a friend like Myra to help you get through this. I'll be thinking of you non-stop. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"I love you more, Mom. And I'll be thinking of you, too. I'm not the only one who's been strong lately. That's your daughter out there, ya know? But everything will be okay. Somehow. I'll see you when this nightmare is over." My mom pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"I just wish I could hold you and hush this nightmare away like I used to do." With that she was gone, out of the house on her way to work.

My dad came up and took her place. "When this is all over, we'll still have each other. No matter the outcome, we'll always have each other. Like your mother said, I'm so proud of you and I'm so happy you have Myra. And when this is all over, we'll find a way to get through whatever loss we have to face. I hate leaving you on this day, but I have to be at the quarry in twenty minutes. I love you, Beef Casserole. Just try not to let these Games change you."

"I love you too, daddy. I'll see you soon. Have a good day at work." He kissed my forehead, grabbed his lunch pail and was gone. Then I was alone.

I finished my breakfast and washed my plate before going up to my room. I knew that there was no telling how long these games would last or how much clothes to take. I figured that with the combined forces of Cato, Clove, Thresh and District 12, it would be over fairly quickly. But you never know.

Two weeks worth of training shorts, sweatpants and t shirts. A sweater and a jacket because it tends to get cold in the Academy. A pillow and two blankets, a sleeping bag, deodorant, soap, shampoo, conditioner, tooth paste and tooth brush, and three of Cato's favorite shirts. The one he loves seeing me wear. They're too big on me and hang down almost to my knees, the V of the neck getting dangerously close to being x rated, but the most comfortable shirts I've ever worn. I threw in some tank tops to go under them, just to prevent any... ah, accidental flashings. I couldn't help but feel as if I was forgetting something important.

The picture of myself, Cato and Clove. Of course. It was my favorite picture I'd ever seen, and it described us so well. I had jumped on Cato's back, a surprise attack. We were both laughing and smiling as he held my legs up and Clove was beside us, arms crossed, trying her best not to smile but failing. Her face was more of a smirk, but it was just so her. I knew that this was a picture I would have to keep somewhat hidden, it definitely didn't fit with their normal 'bad ass, emotionless sadistic killer' persona. But I had to take it with me. I slipped it into a book that was given to all students by the Academy, 'The Art of Strategy', Most interesting read ever, note the sarcasm, and slipped the book into the side of my now bulging suitcase.

I went into Clove's room and crawled into her bed. I placed two of her pillows longways beside my body, one in front and one in back. I wrapped my arms around the one in the front and pushed my back into the other one. It was a sad, pathetic, cold substitution for the sister and boyfriend that were actually supposed to be in this position with me, but it was better than nothing. The bed still smelled of Clove and the shirt smelled of Cato, a smell that, no matter how many times the shirt was washed, never seemed to come out. For the first time in almost a week, I felt like I was at home.

Sighing, I climbed out of the bed and threw the bedding back together. As I walked out, I stopped at the door, hand still on the door frame, and turned back to look. I couldn't help but wonder, would this room still have an occupant in a few weeks time? Will the objects in this room be all that is left of my twin? Or will she return home, changed and no longer the sister that I know? I suppose either way, the objects in this room, the memories we have together, may be the only part of her I'll still have left.

Blinking back the tears, I stepped out of her room and shut the door quietly. I jumped in the shower and let the tears roll down. I never liked the Games. They've always seemed wrong to me. I've always hated having to go stay at the Academy from the night of the interviews until the day the Victor was announced. It was a time I would have liked to have spent with my parents, able to comment freely and look away when I wanted. But I was a trainee at the Academy. Just another drawback of avoiding going to trade school. But it brought me closer to Clove, brought me to Cato and Myra. I couldn't regret that, no matter how much I hated parts of it.

I forced myself out of the shower. If I had it my way, I would have stayed in there until these Games were over.

You'd think with something as every day as getting ready, it'd be no problem. But I found myself just sitting on my bed thirty minutes later, staring out the window. _Stand up, Cassidy. Go to your dresser. Open the drawer. Find a bra. Put it on. Now a t shirt. Put that on. Find some trousers. Put them on.. Put on shoes. Brush your hair. _It was like my mind temporarily shut down. Is this what it's like for the left-behinds? They have to tell themselves step by step instructions for everyday actions, so they eventually just give up? Is that what I'm going to become? _No, I'm stronger than that. Besides, whoever comes back would kill me. I've got to push through this. Not only for me, but for them._

I retook my seat on my bed as I pulled the book holding my picture out of the suitcase. I looked to them for strength, it seemed. God, I'm pathetic. Turning to a picture for strength? What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this suddenly coming on? I shook my head, clearing it of any negative thoughts, and got up from my bed. I was going to be okay. These are the words I repeated over and over again in my head while placing the picture and book back into the suitcase. Being careful not to break the suitcase, or the floor, I pulled it off my bed and took it downstairs. With some difficulty. I thought it was going to knock me over as I went down the stairs. It definitely sounded like it was going to at least break through the stairs. When I finally made it to the kitchen, I saw it was already three. Just enough time to get some food and leave early enough that I'll make it on time, keeping in mind that my suitcase probably weighed a good thirty or forty pounds and my commute time would likely be doubled.

A sandwich, orange and a few chips later and I was, once again, walking around my room to make sure I hadn't left anything behind. After I was certain, I stepped quietly into my parents bedroom. They would be here when I got back, sure, but I'd still miss them while I was stuck at the Academy. I threw myself face down on their bed and breathed in their scent. Sighing, I stood up and trudged down the stairs, grabbed my suitcase, and began the haul to the Academy.

I didn't get very far, maybe thirty feet, when I heard footsteps and another rolling suitcase beside me. Turning to look, I saw a boy around my age that I recognized from the Academy. Slate, I'm pretty sure was his name.

"That suitcase looks like it's about to burst." He noted.

"It is." I replied, with a laugh. He shot me a strange look before offering,

"Do you want to trade? I'm sure mine is lighter. I'm a guy, I don't feel the need to bring my entire closet with me." He joked.

"I'm alright, really. Thanks, though. It's a good workout, I suppose." I was taken back by his offer. And the fact that he was talking to me. I don't think we've ever exchanged a word before.

"I trained with Clove sometimes." He informed me. "She talked about you a lot. Asked me to keep an eye on you when she left."

"You don't have to do that," I told him, touched that Clove would do that, that he would keep his word, but also slightly annoyed. "I'm fine, really. I don't need a babysitter."

"Well, what if I told you that Clove was the only friend I had? That she meant a lot to me and that _I_ need someone?"

"Then I'd say welcome to the family." I laughed. "It never hurts to have people around you. If Myra hadn't taken me up, I'd probably be crazy by now."

"Thank you." He sounded truly grateful.

"So, you trained together?" He nodded. "Cato and I trained with her also. Why didn't you ever join us?"

"To be honest, Cato terrifies me. She told me she would train with you guys, which made me respect her, and you, in the first place. I may train at the Academy, but I'm not stupid. I'm no where near strong enough to go up against Cato."

"He wasn't that bad." I told him softly. "He helped me a lot."

He just shot me a disbelieving look.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, right. I'm Slate. Slate Tanner. 17 years old. I specialize in the ax and sword."

"Cassidy Flynn. 18 years old. I don't really specialize in anything. But I suppose if I had to choose one, it would be luck."

He nodded, "I remember when you beat Cato. He sneezed, giving you an open shot. I bet he was pissed."

"Oh, yeah. He definitely wasn't happy. That's for sure." I laughed, everyone knew about me beating Cato and everyone knew he was pissed.

As the Academy came into view, I looked and saw Myra standing off to the side a bit. When we got close enough, she began walking towards us, suitcase in tow.

"Look, Myra. I made a friend!" I told her excitedly like a little kid would tell their parents after their first day of school. "Myra, this is Slate. He used to train with Clove. Slate, this is Myra. She, until I met you, was the only friend I had in 2 after Cato and Clove left."

They exchanged hellos, then Myra turned to me. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, I already have quite a few of the important chapters written out, but they're farther down the line. Next chapter is the interviews and possibly the start of the games! But if it's not, the start will definitely be the next. Gettin' down to business, bro. Since I left yall hanging for about three months.**

**Moe xx**


	4. You Would Stay Another Night

**I'm going to leave my actual authors note for the bottom. please read it, loves.**

**x**

* * *

The three of us walked into the Academy, our home for the next unknown number of days. Percy and Athena were waiting just inside the doors with instructions of where to take our bags.

"Myra, Cassidy, if you'll just take your bags down this hallway and put them in the third door on the right." Athena informed us while Percy told Slate where to take his luggage, which was on the opposite corridor.

"Meet up here when we're done?" He asked.

"Sure. See you in a bit." I told him as Myra and I did as we were told and took our luggage to the room. The Academy, knowing their intentions of keeping students here, had thought ahead and put lockers, so to speak, in each room. Most of the lockers in the room were already taken but we managed to get two beside each other. Silently hauling our suitcases into the cubby hole, we quickly exited the room and went back to the lobby where Slate was already waiting. Together we walked into the amphitheater and got our seats. There wasn't much conversation as we sat around, watching the other trainees come in and wait until five.

Finally, Flint got onto the stage.

"Well, we're finally here. The eve of the Hunger Games. I trust you were all responsible to bring what you needed to get through however long it may take. Pay close attention during these interviews; not just to the words, but to their body language. Nothing says more about a Tribute than their body language."

And he was done. That was one of the things I loved about Flint. He got up, said what needed to be said, and sat down. No fucking around, no beating around the bush, he was a man of very few words.

The screen flickered on to a profile shot of Caesar Flickerman. The spotlight came on and showed his blue hair, rather orange face, and his blue suit that seemed to be covered in blinking lights. He smiled and laughed, standing up to greet the crowd.

"Welcome, viewers, to the interviews of the annual, 74th Hunger Games! Now, over the next several minutes, we will get a closer outlook on our twenty four wonderful tributes. Are you ready?!"

The Capitol crowd, the ones who lived for these Games, cheered.

"Well then, let's get this show started! First up, from District 1, a lovely lady who goes by the name... Glimmer!"

Glimmer, a pretty blonde, pranced on stage in a sheer gold dress that left nothing to the imagination. The confidence in her words and her smile, the way she sat, it was obvious her angle was sexy. And she nailed it. Her District partner, Marvel, came out next.

Marvel was a funny guy. And likable. This worried me. It's hard to kill someone you like. Add in the fact that he's a Career who volunteered for the Games, and that made him a triple threat.

When Clove came on, she was the picture perfect District 2 tribute. Emotionless, like a merciless killer. No mentions of home, other than when she spoke about how great it would be to return home a Victor. She spoke with ease about the horrors that she was about to face and simply laughed when Caesar commented on her small size.

"I may be small, but I'm lethal. I will win this." She said confidently.

The instructors, along with many of the trainees, clapped and whoo-ped as the walked off the stage, proud of their tribute.

Cato, looking as amazing as ever in a grey suit that did nothing to hide his muscles, was also playing the part of the cold hearted killer. His smirk in itself was a killer.

"What do you predict to be the, ahhh, hardest part of these Games?" Caesar asked him.

"The wait to go home, of course." He smirked. Caesar just laughed.

"Now, one last question, speaking of home. Did you bring a token?" Cato's hand immediately flew to the locket around his neck. "A necklace?" Caesar sounded surprised. Cato simply nodded, seemingly out of it. "That's not the normal type of token brought. It's very lovely, may I add. Could it, perhaps, belong to a girl back home?" Once again, Cato just nodded. "Well, let's hope that you get to return that locket to her, alive and in person."

Cato walked off the stage as I face-palmed.

"Hey," Myra comforted me. "Maybe him showing emotion isn't that bad, ya know? It'll be a new angle for District 2. The cold, merciless killer fighting to get back home to his girl."

"Yeah," Slate offered, though he didn't sound as confident at Myra. "It could be good. I wonder who this mystery girl is, though. I didn't know that he had friends, let alone a girlfriend." Myra and I locked eyes before we busted out in giggles. "What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you later. Watch the interviews." I said, still slightly laughing.

When I finally returned my attention to the screen, I saw that we had missed the District 3 interviews. Right now, the District 4 girl was talking. She seemed... brutal. Manly. I'm willing to bet she was a volunteer. The District 4 boy was a puny thing. He wouldn't make it past the Blood Bath.

District 5 girl, I never caught her name, played the sly card. She came off as very smart, a trickster. As if she would be able to win just by avoiding the others. The boy was very dim-witted. Talked about home and that's about it.

District 6 was another butch-like girl. She seemed strong. Thick skinned. That was a necessity in this game. The boy, was fairly attractive, though that seems to be all he had going for him.

7, 8 and 9 were all the average, non-Career tributes. No real angles. Just the hopeless victims of these unfair games. Then again, a few winners have only won because they came off as hopeless then showed their real strength when it mattered.

District 10 had a crippled boy. He walked with a limp. Basically, he had no chance unless he ran away from everything as quickly as possible.

It wasn't until they got to 11 that any of the Tributes really stuck out as threats. The girl, was only 12! And small. Much smaller than Clove. But she claimed to be quick.

"I hope the sponsors don't count me out just because of my size. I'm fast. Faster than you would believe. And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me."

"Let's hope you're fast enough." Caesar said gently.

Her District partner was an absolute monster. He may even be bigger than Cato. My heart quickened at the sight of him. If anyone would be Cato's downfall, it would be him. Cato was known to get cocky. But this could be one fight that he wouldn't win.

District 12's girl was, like the others, just the average tribute. Nervous about the Games, wanting to get home to her sister. But she did catch the audiences attention when she spun in her dress, which caught on fire as she spun around and around. It was, truly, stunning.

Then her District partner,, a funny guy, dropped a bomb. He was in love with her. With his District partner. The girl who would either go home without him, or go home in a wooden box. They were the star-crossed lovers of District 12.

"Are you fucking _kidding me_?!" I growled out in frustration. "They're playing the star-crossed lovers card?"

"What do you mean?" Slate asked.

"Oh, come _on_! All his partner could talk about was her sister back home. She doesn't care about that boy. But the Capitol is going to eat this shit up! They're going to get every sponsor!"

"Maybe, but maybe not." Myra stated. "Our tributes were great. I don't think they're going to have a problem with sponsors."

"Besides," Slate added. "District 12 rarely makes it past the bloodbath. They've had, what, one Victor in the last 74 years?"

"She got an 11." I pointed out. "She obviously has something going for her."

I know that she had a family back home, just like Cato and Clove, but all I could think was that she could be the one person that stands between my loved one coming home. And for that, I hated her.

The screen had flickered back to black as the trainees and trainers around the room moved into more comfortable positions. Now that the interviews were over, tonight would be spent as we wished. As long as we remained on the Academy property. Most of the trainees would end up in the training rooms before the night was over.

"So, what was so funny earlier?" Slate asked as he, Myra and I walked outside to get some fresh air.

I had been kind of hoping he would forget. It was already weird with Myra knowing, though I suppose that Slate knowing wouldn't hurt. Cato was already gone. He wouldn't be sent back if, somehow, word got out that I was his girlfri- fiancee, I suppose I would be called now. I finally answered, "Slate, that day that I beat Cato... He cornered me in an old weapons rooms. We talked. After that, we became inseparable. We've been dating for eight months now." I held up my necklace with the ring he had given me on it. "He gave me this ring before he left. As a promise to return. A promise of what to expect when he returns."

"YOU?!" He sounded surprised. "I guess I should have known. You're the only person I see him talking to, ever, unless it's about training. I just never put it together. But... If he returns, then Clo-"

"I know." I cut him off. "I know."

"Who do you think it will be?" He asked quietly.

"Now that I don't know. Nor do I have a preference. I can't stand the thought of losing either of them."

* * *

**I have to admit, this is probably the most boring and disappointing chapter that I've posted. Ever. Out of all the stories I have, I've never been so disappointed. But anyways, the games start tomorrow. Then all the action begins. I'm not actually sure how many chapters this story will contain. I mean, it probably won't be that long but hopefully the chapters will be longer than this one. Am I losing my readers interest? Other than one or two amazing reviewers, you've all stopped. I really hope I haven't lost yalls interest. Oh well. I'll post the next chapter asap. I promise!**

**Moe x  
**


	5. I'll Take It Over Ice Tonight

**I don't think I've done one of these on any of the other chapters. So let it be known that I don't own The Hunger Games. or Alexander Ludwig. But I'd give my left nostril and my pet pigeon too. But I'm pretty sure that would be considered human trafficking. or Slavery. both of which are illegal. but i'd go to jail for him anyday. Mm. That boy.**

* * *

I stared at the screen, projecting the Arena that would soon be filled with Tributes. So this is where it's going to happen. It was oddly beautiful. The Cornucopia was located, as always, in the middle of a large clearing surrounded by the twenty four pedestals. There was a large forrest behind the cornucopia, a medium sized lake about fifty yards from it, and an ominous looking wheat field. The lake and trees reminded me of mine, Clove and Cato's lake here in District 2.

"And here come the tributes." Claudius Templesmith announced. Sure enough, twenty four teenagers were rising above the ground. When they finally stopped rising, Claudius once more spoke. "Let the games begin." As soon as he uttered his last word, a timer started. 60 seconds. 60 seconds to get their surroundings and make a game plan. Move off the pedastal in those 60 seconds and your game was over before you even began. It's not common, but it happens. I've seen a number of tributes blown sky high, whether it was from dropping their token, losing their footing, or simply stepping off the pedestal. I think the latter was simply their way of ending the game in a less painful way.

I found Cato and Clove, placed on opposite sides of the Cornucopia. They both looked ready and excited. I couldn't help but wonder if they were thinking about me. If they were ready to be home. I know they were ready to be home, but what was going through their minds right now? _NO. They don't need to be thinking about me. They need to be focusing on winning this game and coming home._ I scolded myself. As the clock got down into the single digits Myra and Slate, who were placed on either side of me, grabbed my hand comfortingly. It was funny. Slate loved the idea that Cato and I were together. It seemed to make him almost giddy. I had a feeling he was hiding something, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Hey, this is District 2. Secrets are a dime a dozen here.

The gong chimed out over the arena and twenty-three kids rushed off to their deaths.

**Cato's POV.**

All morning, I could hardly stay concentrated. What if it came down to just Clove and I? I wanted to go home, but could I kill Clove? Could she kill me? I wonder what they would do if it came down to just the two of us and we refused to kill each other... Probably set a pack of mutts on us or something. There's no way they would allow two Victors. Is there?

As the pedestal I was on rose above the ground and I viewed the arena for the first time, I felt like it was some sort of sick joke. It was so much like the lake that Cass and I went to back in District 2. There was a lake not far from where I was positioned, a large forrest and a wheat field. At least we have water by where we'll be set up. I wonder if Cassidy is thinking about me right now. I wonder how she is, if she's holding up. She said Myra was being nice to her, but I wonder if that's enough. I just hope she's doing okay.

The 60 seconds passed quickly, the gong chimed, and it began. Twenty-three kids ran towards their death.

**Clove's POV.**

This arena wasn't too bad. I tried not to be reminded of home as I rose up to view it. I just wanted to get these games over with. I wanted it to be over. And whether I went home as a Victor or in a wooden box, I wanted it to be here. I hoped I would get home. I missed my mom and dad. I missed Cassidy so much. And I found myself missing Slate, someone who I didn't realize I would miss. I guess he means more to me than I thought he did.

As the clock ticked down, I began to worry. What if it came down to just Cato and I? I couldn't kill Cato. But I want to go home. Could he kill me? I don't think he could. Not knowing how much Cassidy would hate him for it. And I hoped, secretly, that he liked me enough to not want to kill me. I wonder what would happen if we got to the final two and refused to kill each other. I wonder if they would allow two Victors. Probably not. They would probably come into the Arena and kill one of us themselves.

Before I knew it, the gong rang out and the games had begun.

The adrenaline was pumping as we took off in different directions. Some, the smart ones, headed straight for the woods, avoiding the initial blood bath. Then again, they were just prolonging their inevitable deaths. And my homecoming.

Fire Girl reached the Cornucopia first. She grabbed a bag and was running by the time I made it to my knife set. I threw the first knife, taking out a boy in the way of 12 and made the first kill of the Games. I threw another knife, but Fire Girl used her back pack to block the knife that would have lodged straight in her pretty little face. "Fuck." I whispered as I realized I had used two knives already and basically given one to 12. I brushed it off and returned to the blood bath behind me. Most of the tributes were trying to fight their way out. Most of them failed.

I racked up four more kills for myself before only us Careers were left standing. Marvel and Glimmer from 1, Cato and I, and Azora from District 4. A much smaller career pack than most years.

"Hey, 4!" I yelled across the plain. "Where's your District partner?"

"Right there." She pointed to a lifeless body on the ground. I wanted to apologize and comfort her, but I'm from District 2. Instead, I stuck with a smirk.

"Shame."

"Everyone go to the lake so they can gather the bodies." Cato instructed. By the way everyone immediately obeyed, I could tell they accepted him as the Alpha. We gathered by the lake and almost immediately the hovercraft descended and the cannons started, announcing each fallen tribute. Tributes that I had killed.

**Cassidy's POV**

Eleven. Eleven were dead and none of them were Cato or Clove. I breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it past the initial blood bath. A blood bath that, sometimes, arrogance is deadly in. The camera, still trained on the group by the lake, showed Cato glance at Clove and Clove nod. They could be talking about anything, but I knew he was asking if she was okay. I smiled, despite the situation, knowing that he was keeping to his word. He was looking after Clove. The screen showed the remaining 7 tributes, all running as fast as possible. All of a sudden, one of the tributes stopped running, a dead halt, with an inspired look on his face. The boy looked no older than 12 or 13, from District 3, I think. He turned around and began running back in the direction of the Cornucopia, where the Careers always made camp.

"What the hell is he doing?" Slate asked.

"Maybe he has an instant death wish." I muttered.

When he reached the Careers, who were setting up camp, he came into sight with his hands in the air.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Azora asked menacingly, grabbing her carving hook.

"I can protect the supplies!" He yelled confidently.

The Careers paused. They needed their supplies. They could hunt, yes. But their best game was people. Without the supplies, who knows how quickly their numbers would dwindle. One by one, heads turned to Cato, who turned to Clove, who shrugged. Cato nodded and the boy approached quickly.

"I can rewire the bombs around the pedestals and plant them around the supplies. Make them active again. One wrong step and the potential thief would be blown to pieces."

"You sure that will work, kid?" Marvel asked.

"My name is Spark, and yes I'm sure. I'm from District 3. This is my thing." Spark said proudly.

"We're going hunting at dusk." Cato told him. "Do it then. I don't want to be here when you blow yourself sky high. And you better not destroy the supplies." Spark nodded. "For now, help us sort. Medicine and first aid here, clothes and protection here, food here and weapons over there."

The camera lingered as the Careers started sorting, then flashed to Katniss, who was sorting through the bag she had managed to hang on to. Rue was going silently from tree to tree, scouting out the arena while Thresh was sleeping, yes _sleeping_, in the wheat field. Perro, a crippled boy, was hobbling by a stream while Olivia, a red headed sly looking girl, was making shelter in a dead tree. Peeta was looking as lost as a hooker in church and Savannah, the girl from 8, was wondering around gathering firewood and protection. The initial bloodbath was over. They had both survived that, at least. They were both still here. Both still alive.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Lover Boy was willingly walking into our camp. That's the second person TODAY who has just come waltzing up. Does no one respect and fear the Careers anymore?

"What the hell are you doing, Lover Boy?" I growled.

"Easy, easy. I know you want Katniss." He started, quickly grabbing my attention. "I'm your best bet of finding her."

"We don't need your help, Lover Boy." Glimmer spat, advancing towards him with a knife.

"No." I silenced her and halted her advance. "He's right. There's no telling how big this arena is. He knows her style. Bet he knows how she got a damn 11 too." I looked at him expectantly and he nodded. "You help us and when you do die, you die a quick, painless death. You lie to us, I'll let little Clover here make you wish you were dead." I promised.

"Yeah, no. That's cool. I'm not going to lie to you guys. I'm guessing you bought into the whole 'Tragic Lover' bit. That was all for the sponsors. Don't worry about it."

I didn't believe him for a minute.

"Well, tell us, Lover Boy." Azora spoke up. "How'd she get an 11?"

"She's strong. Really strong. I've seen her lift a one hundred and fifty pound deer off the ground before. No one expects it because she's a girl and she's so little. It probably shocked them into an 11." He sounded like he was telling the truth.

"Alright, guys. Enough fucking around. Grab your weapons. Sparky, get started on those bombs. We're going hunting." I informed the pack. I was glad they had accepted me as the Alpha. I was not about to take orders from someone else. I grabbed up a sword and a few knives while beside Clove, who was sticking knives in random places on her person. "You okay?" I whispered after checking that no one was within earshot.

"I'm fine. Surprisingly fine. I've killed five people today, and I'm okay."

"It's because it has to be done, Clover. Kill or be killed."

"I know." She whispered sadly.

"Just don't think about it. If you didn't kill them, someone else would have. You put them out of their miser-"

"Are you guys ready or not?" Azora asked. Clove and I both straightened up and headed off with the group. Everyone knows how the Games go. After the initial blood bath, the Careers set up camp at the Cornucopia and when it starts to get dark, they go hunting. Tributes will have set up in shelters by now. But there's always a chance. There's always the ones not smart enough to hide.

"Someone needs to stay here. Glimmer? You take first shift. Get on top of the Cornucopia. If anyone comes into the clearing, kill them."

"Got it."

I'd expected more of a fight. No one wants to miss the first hunt, but who am I to argue with obedience?

"Let's go, guys."

We headed off into the woods, Clove and myself wearing the night-vision goggles that had been placed at the Cornucopia. The woods offered a lot of hiding places for tributes this year. It might be more difficult than I had expected.

"Should we split up? Some of us go to the wheat field?" Azora suggested.

"I saw Thresh run in there. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be in a fight with him where he has the upper hand." Marvel quipped back. "No, it'd be safer to wait until he has to come out in the open."

I had to admit, I wasn't looking forward to the fight with Thresh. Maybe something else will kill him first. I had no doubt that none of the other Tributes could in a hand to hand combat, and that's pretty much all you would be able to have in the wheat field. Maybe he'll get an infection or freeze or starve.

"He's right." I confirmed. "We'll wait him out. He can't stay in there forever."

"Cato!" Clove whispered as she grabbed my arm and pointed to a pile of smoke rising in the distance. "Stupid people!" She dashed that way. We were surrounding the tribute, a girl who was trying to stay warm by the fire, in no time. She didn't even hear us as we walked up to her. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, fear already evident in her eyes. I smirked on the outside, but on the inside I was trying to convince myself that she would freeze to death anyways. This was just giving her a quicker way out. Taking out my sword, she began screaming. I quickly slashed her and walked away calmly. That was different than the blood bath. In the blood bath, they had been trying to kill me as much as I was then. But this time, we hunted her down and she stared into my eyes the entire time. I wonder if Cassidy saw that. I wonder if she still looks at me the same.

But I couldn't worry about that now. I couldn't worry about what she thought about me. I had to focus on getting home to her. I fingered the locket around my neck, and sent her a mental 'I'm sorry. I'm doing this for you'.

The others caught up to me and broke me from my trance.

"Are you sure you got her, Cato?" Marvel asked. "There hasn't been a cannon."

"I know where I cut her." I snapped.

"I'll go check." Lover Boy offered. He ran back to where she was and seconds later I heard a cannon boom. He was back in the group in seconds. "Finished her off."

I grunted. "Which way, Lover Boy?"

He looked around for a minute, his eyes catching on something, before he looked in the direction we had been heading in the first place. "This way."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Yeah, that was her snare we saw back there."

"Then lead the way.

* * *

**This is kind of two chapters in one. Neither of them were really long enough to stand alone. Do you guys like the way that I'm having different point of views? By the end of the story, I will probably have a few of the other tributes, and maybe Myra or Slate also. By the way, I wrote this at work tonight. Yeah, I totally abandoned my job to write this chapter for you guys. You know why? Because I love you THAT much. Aaand I was bored off my ass. My co-workers a bitch. Blech. **

**moe xx**


	6. With A Little Salt and A Little Lime

**First, a solid thank you to sugarangelcookies, a write with no words and harronhermy. The three faithful reviewers that I have to this story. You guys are awesome. Second, an apology. I feel as if this chapter... sucks. There's really not anything going on. But ah well, it's here. So deal with it.**

* * *

**Clove's POV**

I don't know if Lover Boy was just leading us on or if the tributes had really hidden, but we found no more.

"Cato, let's go back to camp. The sun should be up soon." I suggested.

"Yeah, whatever." He was grumpy. He wanted these Games to be over just like I did. But who are we kidding, the Games are never over in the first night.

We got back to the Cornucopia uneventfully. This angered Cato even more. At least Glimmer had food out and three tents set up for us.

"Districts bunk together. 3, 4, and 12 share. We'll take guard duty in shifts."

"Actually, Cato, I was thinking we could bunk together." Glimmer said seductively while the rest of us walked to separate tents. I chuckled, it's like she didn't care that he would snap her neck, assuming she's still around, as soon as the Alliance is broken.

"Districts bunk together." He repeated, unphased. She looked downtrodden but he didn't seem to care. "Thanks for getting everything set up." He whispered. I'm surprised she heard him but I knew he just didn't want the camera's to hear. Careers don't thank people.

"You're welcome." She whispered back. We ate our meal in silence, then went to sleep with Cato on first shift.

**Cato's POV**

I was annoyed at how slowly the Games were going. I was just praying for some stupid tribute to try and attack camp. I just wanted to be back with Cass. I know I had hurt Glimmers feelings, turning her down. That's why I scheduled her for the shift after me. I may be willing to kill her at any time, but she's a person too. That's one thing Cassidy taught me. Respect people, as more than just opponents. I walked to District 1's tent.

"Glimmer, it's time for your shift." She instantly got up, making me wonder if she had even slept at all, and walked with me to perch on the Cornucopia. She seemed surprised by my lingering company. I sat as close as I could and spoke as quietly as possible. I couldn't have my sponsors hearing what I was about to say. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know we're opponents. I know we're Careers, but I'm sorry. My fiancee back home, she... she taught me to care about other people, whether I hurt them emotionally or not. Don't get me wrong, I will kill you to get back to her, but I felt I had to explain. When these Games are over, I don't want to regret not explaining. I'm not just some cold person."

"A girlfriend." She repeated, equally as quiet. "We weren't allowed emotional relationships in 1. You're lucky."

"We weren't really in 2 either, not many know about us."

"Must be nice, actually having someone, besides family, to fight for." She laughed. "The heartless Alpha Career.. has a heart." She laughed again, and this time I joined her quietly. "I'll still kill you. When the Alliance is over. Go back to 1 and find my own person to fight for. One I've already won the fight for." She promised.

"A Career to the end." I smirked and stood up, going back to the tent where Clove was sleeping.

"Hey." She mumbled as I walked in, letting me know she was still awake.

"How you doing, Clover?" I asked quietly.

"I'm alright. Just ready for this to be over with. It's been boring. How are you, Big Boy?"

"I'm fine. Just... ready for this to be over with." I agreed.

Outside of our tent, I heard the Tribute to the Fallen going off, and I knew that the faces of the dead Tributes were being flashed across the artificial sky. I fell into an uneasy sleep, fearing the dreams that might come to me in the night.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I found that there had still hadn't been any action, but there was a lot of smoke coming from the forrest.

"Who's the best climber here?" I asked, knowing Clove and myself were both shit at climbing. The kid from 3 spoke up.

"I can climb pretty well."

"Go climb a tree and see where the fire is that's causing all that smoke." I ordered. He did as was told and came back saying it was a forest fire, one taking up most of the back forest.

"They're pushing the tributes this way. If they're not killed in the fire, they'll at least be closer to us. Let's go. Everyone. We don't need a guard right now, other than 3. All the others will be too busy running from the fire."

Weapons were gathered, food was scarfed down and we were off to end these Games. I could feel death in the air, someone wasn't going to live to see tomorrow. I was excited, as were the others. The end of the Games was getting closer. We ran through the forest, laughing and cutting up, until we reached the river.

"There she is!" Clove shouted. "Fire Girl!"

"Woo! Let's get her!" I shouted as the six of us ran across the river, after the girl from District 12. "We're gonna get you, 12!"

"Where you going, Fire Girl?"

"Let's get her, guys!"

Shouts were coming from the group and the excitement was literally hurting my stomach. If we could get Fire Girl gone, we'd only really have Thresh to worry about. The rest would be only a matter of finding them.

She climb a really tall tree. She was a decent climber, but not the best. It looked as if she was hurt, the way she was moving. "Really, 12? A tree? We're still gonna get you." I laughed as I began climbing the tree. My ascent was much slower and clumsier than hers was. Some of the branches she had used to pull herself up with would snap instantly if I tried to put my weight on them. I'd gotten about twenty feet in the air, ignoring the encouraging shouts and focusing only on my prey, who was steadily increasing her height, when the branch that I had grabbed on to broke. I went crashing painfully to the ground and stood up furiously.

"I'll kill her myself." Glimmer muttered as she pulled an arrow from the quiver and aimed at the girl in the tree. She shot twice, both arrows missing terribly. Seriously? Six Careers couldn't kill one fucking girl?

"Why don't we just wait her out?" Lover Boy spoke up for the first time since the previous night. We all turned to him. "She's in a tree. She's not going anywhere. The only way out is down and when she comes down, which she'll have to eventually... we'll get her then."

Maybe Lover Boy really was on our side. "Alright." I agreed. "We'll probably be here for a while. Someone get a fire going."

**Clove's POV**

It was getting late. Fire Girl had been in the tree for hours and showed no signs of coming down. The opportunity to hunt easy prey was wasted on one fucking girl stuck up in a tree. I was on guard shift, in case any Tribute happened across where we were staying, but I was nodding off. The Tribute to the Fallen rang out, though there were no faces flashed across the sky. My eyes were heavy and getting heavier by the minute. I closed them, only for a short minute, but forced them open when I heard something crash to the ground and buzzing noises everywhere. The bitch had dropped fucking Tracker Jackers on us! The rest of the group was up and running with me as we tried to escape from the painful, sometimes deadly, muttations that the Capitol had created years ago. I felt one sink it's stinger into my arm and cried out in pain. Those fuckers hurt! Another one stuck itself into my leg.

"Get to the river!" Someone managed to yell and that's where we all headed. I finally reached the river, succeeding in not being stung again, though by the time I reached the water I was already starting to feel the effects. Orange bubbles were floating everywhere and the sky was a scary shade of purple.

I saw thousands of tiny snakes, crawling towards me, getting bigger and bigger the closer they got. When they opened their mouths to bite me, they turned into feathers, which shot off into the sky with the non existent wind. Then I was out.

**Cassidy's POV.**

I felt a tinge of jealousy when the girl from 1, Glimmer, tried to share a tent with Cato. She was there, with my Cato, and I was stuck here. Then I realized how stupid that was. Would I really want to go into the Hunger Games just to be with Cato? …If he or Clove had gone in seperately, and I KNEW that they wouldn't have made it home, then yes. I would have volunteered. Better to spend the last few days of your life, fighting for your life, with someone you love than to be forced to sit at home and watch the one you love fight for their life.

I knew that Cato and Clove both were getting antsy. These Games were slow, and from the forest fire that curiously occurred, I'd say the Gamemakers agree. Most of the Tributes ran towards the Cornucopia, just like the Game Makers had intended. Thresh was walking circles in the wheat field, completely unaware of what was happening to his fellow Tributes. Rue was gliding, as ever gracefully, from tree to tree. There was no real rush in her movements. She was faster than the fire. The screen stuck for a while on Katniss, showing her get hit with a fireball and still manage to run fast enough to get to the river. Her relief was short lived. Cato and the others came around the bend soon after she reached the water and another chase ensued. The fire had died down but now the Careers were hot on her trail. I could hear the excitement flowing from the group. There was no doubt that this girl from 12 was a good contender, one better dealt with now rather than later.

Cato, God love him, attempted to climb the tree that 12 had flown up in to. He crashed soon after. Glimmers attempt to shoot her with an arrow was pathetic. They were so close to being one Tribute closer to coming home. The only thing they could do was wait her out.

"They should try setting the tree on fire." Slate commented beside me.

"The last thing they need is another forest fire." Myra pointed out. "They were lucky to not have been involved in this one, but the forest is obviously quick to spread fire and they might not be so lucky this time."

The night was uneventful. They should have split up. Had a few stay and watch Fire Girl while the others went out hunting Tributes. Really, they were halfway through. Instead, they sat around a fire, talking and eating, before finally passing out. Clove was on guard shift, falling asleep, when Katniss, under the suggestion of Rue, dropped a nest of Tracker Jackers on the unsuspecting group. Everyone was quick to flee the scene, heading towards the river. Glimmer and Azora, the girl from 4, weren't so lucky. Glimmer didn't make it five feet from where she had been sleeping before she fell to the ground, a cannon going off. Her face was swollen beyond recognition. I could only think 'One more down'. When 4 also fell, about halfway to the river, I didn't an eternal victory dance. I felt sick afterward, having just celebrated two teenagers deaths, but it was bringing my loved one closer and closer to me. As the other cannon went off, I counted. Cato and Clove, Marvel, the boy from 3, the redheaded girl from 5, the crippled boy, the big black boy from 11 and Rue, Katniss and Peeta. Ten. There were ten tributes left. Nine more had to die before my loved one came home to me.

* * *

**I'm off to visit my parents and sister tomorrow, I'll be back on friday but I have to work at both of my jobs so... i'll try and update later next week. or i may surprise myself and get another chapter out tonight. doubtful, but possible. i love you guys **

**moe x**


	7. We Never Stood A Chance Out There

**Guiiissseeee. I completely forgot that I had already written most of this chapter out. I only had the first little bit that I had. Enjoy. P.S. I'm not sure how many more chapters I have left in this story. It's getting pretty close to the end... There may only be one really long one or two medium length ones left.  
**

**x**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I don't know how long I was out for but when I finally came to, Marvel was the only other one conscious.

"Where's Glimmer? And Azora?" I asked as I stood to get some water from the river.

"They didn't make it, I guess. I came to about an hour ago and went walking back to the tree but I didn't see them. They either passed out somewhere off the path or they didn't make it. I didn't find Lover Boy either."

I thought back, trying to remember if I heard a cannon boom during the attack, but I couldn't remember. I could only remember seeing Cassidy walking to me, me running to try and protect her, asking what the hell she was doing here. I remember her changing into a mutt and trying to kill me, but before she could, she turned to sand and was blown away. I remember the strange colors and odd dizziness that had surrounded me, but I couldn't recall any cannons.

"I wanted to move us back to the camp, but I knew that there was no way I'd be able to move you."

"I got Lover Boy." I remembered. "I ran back and saw him telling Katniss to run. He was lying to us the entire time. He probably knew where she was the whole time, too. I cut him pretty good. He should be dead by now." I told him as I scooped Clove up and carried her to the camp.

Spark looked shocked as we walked back into camp. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Bitch from 12 dropped Tracker Jackers on us." I placed Clove in our tent and got some food and clean water, as well as a change of clothes. I was fairly clean from being in the river, but my shirt was torn to shreds.

"So, it's just us now?" He sounded nervous.

"Just us. But don't worry, the Alliance is still in tact for now." I told him. He relaxed considerably, not even realizing how easily he bought in to my words. I could get him in a second. But I didn't. Instead, I sat around waiting for Clove to wake, which she eventually did.

After she woke, I still didn't want to go off into the forest yet. I was still tired from the Tracker Jacker venom and I was concerned that I wouldn't be as on guard as necessary when hunting. That is, until I saw the plume of smoke coming up from the trees.

"Guys!" Clove shouted, pointing at the smoke. "Let's get 'em!"

We ran in the direction of the smoke, but when we reached the source, it was an abandoned fire. By this time, there was another plume of smoke rising up to the East.

"Marvel, go check that out. I'm going back to camp. I have a feeling this might have just been a decoy." Marvel ran off and Clove and I began the trek back to camp. We were almost there when the BOOM of twenty four bombs went off. "Shit!" I muttered as we sprinted the remaining distance. When I got into the clearing we had set up camp in, I realized that my fears were right. Our supplies were gone. They had been exploded. I was mad. I was beyond mad. I yelled out in my anger, raising my fists in the air as I ran to the pile of what had previously been our supplies.

"I'm sorry." I whipped around and saw Spark staring at me, his eyes full of fear. He knew he was going to die. He had known it since day one. He knew that time was coming soon. I quickly grabbed his head and broke his neck. A quick painless death. One that would look like it was done out of fury to the watchers at home. Only myself, maybe Clove and Cassidy, would know it was done out of pity for the boy who had been dreading this day since the second his name got picked out of the Reaping Bowl. A cannon went off, signaling his death. Clove and I began kicking through the pile of rubbish, seeing if there was anything that could be salvaged. Nothing. He had placed those bombs well. The only supplies we had left was the ones that had been in tents and laying around camp. We had spent a fair bit of time going through the supplies we had left when another cannon went off. Clove and I both looked up, wondering if it was Marvel or someone else. Not five minutes later, there was another cannon.

**Cassidy's POV**

Although the Games had been fairly void of anything, unless you count the crippled boy from District 5 wandering into the wheat field and being murdered by Thresh, for the last few days, the past thirty minutes more than made up for that. After Marvel had taken off to check the other fire and Cato and Clove gone back to camp, Rue started yelling for Katniss. She had stepped into a trap and was stuck under a net. Katniss soon showed up and released her. They should have kept going. They shouldn't have stuck around. Then again, it's just one less tribute that Cato and Clove have to kill. Marvel showed up shortly after and threw a spear through the girl. Like the other deaths, this one made me sick to my stomach. Without missing a beat, Katniss turned and shot Marvel in the neck with the arrows she had stolen off of his dead district partner. His cannon boomed almost instantly. Katniss was affected by the little girls imminent death. She sang to her as she lay dying, sobbed when she finally passed, though her sob was covered by the cannon. She started laying flowers around the dead girl, but the camera quickly shifted to the other Tributes. She truly felt sadness over this girl dying. Here she was, in a fight to the death, crying over a little girl she had met only a day ago. She was showing her humanity, and the Capitol couldn't allow that.

I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I thought about it. Some family wasn't going to get their little girl back. Twenty three families weren't getting someone back. Twenty three kids were sent to die. What kind of world are we living in?

The following day was, once again, void of any action. The tributes were just... sitting. Well, most of them were just sitting. Starving. Trying to stay warm. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire from District 12, was running around like a turkey with its head cut off, randomly stopping to sob for a few minutes, before returning to her aimless running.

That day, though, was the first day that I had hope in a long time. Claudius Templesmith's voice broke through the screen.

"Attention Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. I come bearing news. We here at the Capitol applaud you in making it into the final Six. However, there has been a rule change, to be put into effect immediately. That is; if any two tributes, hailing from the same district, are still alive at the end... They will both be crowned victor and will both return home. I repeat, if two tributes from the same district make it to the final Two, they will both be crowned victor. That is all. Happy Hunger Games, Tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I turned to Myra, who turned to me at the same time. Slate grabbed my hand in excitement.

"They can both come home." I whispered, not sure if I trusted myself enough to use my real voice. There was excitement all around the room as the trainees and trainers discussed the possibility. District 2 would have two Victors this year.

I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulder. I could deal with the fact that they had both murdered. I could deal with the fact that I had seen them do things I would have never imagined. I could deal with that. As long as I had them both back. As long as I wasn't left with only half of my heart.

There were only two complete District teams. Ours and 12's. Katniss had eventually found her way to Peeta after the announcement, finding him half dead and camouflaged expertly into some rocks by the river. She dragged him to a cave and tried to help him, but no matter what she did, he was dying. His fever was uncontrollable, he was in pain, and he was infected. He would get blood poisoning if they didn't get him medicine soon. I pitied him. That was a hard way to go. Most of the other tributes had fairly simple deaths. Quicker, at least. But he was sat in a cave, wasting away. The Game Makers seemed intent on using the Star Crossed Lovers to gain popularity. Any little conversation they had was broadcast. And then she kissed him. He had begged her to, and she had. I felt pity, once more. I couldn't imagine being stuck in the Games with Cato. Not knowing that there was still a possibility, no matter how slight, that we both wouldn't be going home.

**Clove's POV**

After Claudius' announcement, informing us that Cato and I could both go home, the mood at the camp was considerably lighter. We had decided that we would just sit here and wait. Eventually they would come. The Game Makers weren't just going to let nothing happen. There were only six of us left now. The games would be over soon. Cato and I would be going home. Claudius' voice, one more, broke through my thoughts of District 2 and sitting by the lake.

"Attention Tributes. I have one more announcement. We will be having a feast at the Cornucopia, commencing at sunrise. Now, before any of you brush off the idea, let me inform you. Each of you need something desperately. We, being gracious hosts, are providing. Choose wisely whether or not to make an appearance. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favour."

Cato and I instantly looked at each other, smirking. Of course we would be going. We may not need anything in particular, but the other tributes were sure to show up and we couldn't pass up this opportunity. The Games may just end at sunrise.

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

Cato and Clove positioned themselves in the forest, Clove watching the Cornucopia for the first stupid tribute to attempt and get their bag while Cato was watching the forest for Tributes attempting to sneak up on them.

"Shit." Clove muttered. "Cato, 5 is coming. I'm waiting for Fire Girl."

"I'll get her." He told her. "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid." And he was off, hot on her trail. While his parting words may have sounded harsh to others, I knew it was meant endearingly.

Clove didn't have to wait long. There was Katniss, running across the field to get her bag. Clove stealthily sneaked up within throwing distance. Just as she had gotten in range, Katniss reached the bag and turned around, seeing her running. Clove threw her knife, but Katniss leaped to the side, receiving only a nasty gash on her forehead. Realizing that her throw didn't pierce any vital organs, she ran towards Katniss, who had managed to gather herself enough to place an arrow in her bow. Shooting, she surely would have hit Clove right in the heart if Clove hadn't turned to the side.

"SHIT!" She yelled as she continued running and pulled the arrow out of her arm, being sure to break it in half. Tackling Katniss, a fight for dominance ensue. It was a pretty equal fight, but Clove ended up on top, pinning Katniss down with her limbs while tracing a knife around her face.

"Where's Lover Boy? Still hanging on?" Clove asked acidly.

"He's out there, right now." Katniss spat out. "Hunting Cato. PEETA!" She yelled.

"Ha!" Clove laughed and grinned. "Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. Let me guess, you've got him strapped up in some tree while you try and keep his heart going? That's probably what's in the back pack, huh. The medicine for Lover Boy? It's too bad she'll never get it." Clove opened up her jacket lapel and pulled out a knife. "I promised Cato if he let me do you in, I'd give the audience a good show."

Katniss tried to break free of Clove's grip, but it was no use. The smaller girl was much stronger that Katniss had originally thought.

"Give it up, Fire Girl. We're going to kill you. Just like we killed that little girl. What was her name? The one that hopped around in the trees? ...Rue? Well, first Rue, then you. But I think we'll just let nature take care of your little boyfriend. How does that sound?" Clove gently wiped the blood away from Katniss' gash on her forehead. "Hmm. How about we start..." Clove was gingerly dragging the knife around Katniss' face, from her mouth to her ears, around her eyes, over her nose. Katniss tries to break free again, and again she fails. "I think... I think I'll start with your mouth, yeah? I don't think you'll have much use for your lips any more, huh? Wanna blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" Katniss just spit blood in Clove's face. "Well, then, let's get started."

But she never got the chance. Before the knife had even began to leave a mark on Katniss, Thresh came bounding in and grabbed Clove off of her, all the while screaming. "What did you do to that little girl?! HUH?! You kill her?!"

"No! No! It wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't me!" Clove screamed out, the fear evident in her voice.

"You said her name! I heard you! What did you do to her?!" Thresh screamed back at her. "Did you cut her up like you were planning on cutting up this girl, too?!"

"No! No! I didn't- Cato! CATO!" Clove seemed to give up on reasoning with Thresh. Instead, she did the natural thing. She yelled for help. Yelled for Cato, the one that was supposed to take care of her through these games. I couldn't believe the things I had just seen my sister do. My sweet sister, the one that I love and the one that loves me. I couldn't believe she was going to torture this girl. That she hung the death of her friend over her. But, like she said, she promised the audience a good show. I never knew my sister was such a good actress. But now, when she was at death's door, the show was over. Now, she needed help. She needed Cato.

I heard Cato's voice, distant, reply. "CLOVE! CLOVE, I'M COMING!"

Thresh looked up in the direction Cato's voice had come from, then looked back down at Clove, who he had suspended in the air.

"This is for Rue." He announced as he brought a bread loaf sized rock down on her head, smashing it in. He threw her body on the ground like a rag doll. He turned to Katniss. "You were Rue's ally?" She nodded. "You protected her?" She nodded again.

"I tried to save her. But District 1, he, he speared her before I could get to her. We were blowing up the supplies. He got to her first. I'm sorry. But I sang her to sleep. I sang her one last lullaby. She was beautiful. You would have thought she was sleeping."

Thresh stood in though. "Just this once, Fire Girl. For Rue!"

"Clove! CLOVE!" Cato's voice was neared now, here, in the clearing. I could tell by the pain in his voice that he sees her, laying on the ground.

"You better run off now, Fire Girl." Thresh said as he also ran back into the wheat field.

Cato finally reached Clove's body, quickly falling to his knee's and taking her head into his lap. "No, no. No, Clove, what are you doing? What happened? Stay with me, Clover. Please. Stay with me. For Cassidy."

I saw Clove turn to look him in the eyes. "It was always going to be this way, right? One of us was going home in a wooden box. You have to get home to her, Cato. You're all she has now." She could barely speak, and when she did it was hardly more than a whisper.

"Please, Clove. Please. Stay with me. Don't go. Not yet." Cato was close to hysterics. I think I was in shock. I was scared, yes, but I had no other emotions. Maybe she would be okay. Cato was there now. Maybe he could make it better. The tears started to flow freely as I realized that I was lying to myself. Cato couldn't make it better. In this game, it's kill or be killed. She failed to kill. My sister, the one person that has been by my side since I was born. The one I end up sleeping with most nights, the one that always knows what I'm thinking, how I'm feeling, what I want, even before I know. She was dying. Not only was she dying, but she was dying hundreds of miles away from home. Alone, with only my boyfriend there to hold her. I hoped she was at peace. She died trying to gain what she wanted, glory. She would always be glorious in my eyes. Always be the fighter. The fighter that gave too good of a show. My sister.

As the light faded from her eyes and the cannon boomed, signaling her death, I couldn't take it. I had to get out of that room. I stood from my sleeping bag and ran out of the room, tears falling freely, though I managed to contain the sobs until I got to the room with my luggage in it. I quickly tore my bag open, grabbed the book and drew out the picture. The only picture of the three of us that I have, one where we're all so happy. The famous smirk on Clove's face. The smirk I'll never see again. And I was gone. Broken. I had lost my sister. I knew that this could happen, if not her, then Cato. But I had tried to ignore it, act like if I didn't accept it, it couldn't happen. Jokes on me, I guess. Clove's dead. She's not coming home. Not alive, at least.

Myra and Slate were by my side in seconds, both holding on to me, both with tears in their eyes. "We have to be the most pathetic trainee's in all of District 2." I attempted a joke. They both just looked at me with their sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy." Myra whispered.

"I know, Myra. I just can't believe she's gone. She's not coming back. I can't believe she's dead."

"At least she didn't die alone. Cato was there, holding her hand. She died knowing how loved she was." Slate offered. "I was in love with her." He admitted.

"What?" I thought I might have misheard him.

"Yeah, I was. I was in love with her. I would have given everything I have to have her come home. All those days training together, all the times we talked. She was my only friend here, and I fell in love. I told her that I loved her and she told me to wait until after the Games. She said when she returned, to tell her then."

"Slate. Oh, Slate, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over again as I held onto him.

Percy and Athena walked through the door to the luggage room.

They both came over and kneeled beside the three of us. Percy placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, kiddo."

"Hey, Percy." I sniffled, trying to hold back my sobs. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being pathetic right now, I just..." A sob escaped.

"Hey, shhh. Shhh." Athena cooed. "It's understandable. From District 2 or not, that was your sister. And from the way she was talking, Cato is pretty important to you too, huh?"

I blinked several times before looking up into her face. "Yeah, yeah he is. He's my fiance." I admitted. No use in lying about it. It was said on national television.

"Fiance." Percy said. "Your sister and your fiance. I didn't realize how hard these Games were for you. You've been so strong."

"You're probably one of the strongest trainee's at this Academy." Athena whispered softly. "I had no idea."

"I've been lying to myself up until know. I've been telling myself they're both coming home. I didn't let myself think that one of them would be coming home in a wooden box. I don't want sympathy. I'm okay. Crying won't change it. I can't believe she's gone. I can't believe he's stuck there, alone now. I guess I finally hit my breaking point. But there's no where to go from here but up."

I knew this was a lie. I knew that there was one more thing that could happen. One more thing that would break me beyond repair.

* * *

**The dreaded Feast scene. I cried a bit while writing this, which I did a few days ago. I've also got some other fairly important scenes writen out. Those days when I can't get the inbetween, but I can get the major parts... Definitely helps in the long run. I hope this was emotional enough for you guys. I can't even imagine if I just saw my little sister get killed. by a rock. makes me want to hug her. Which I will get to tomorrow! Or today, I suppose. ALSO, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY FRIGGIN LONG.**

**Moe.**

**x**


	8. So I Never Have to Lose

Cato's POV

Cassidy was going to hate me. I had let her and Clove both down. I may not have killer her myself, but I hadn't protected her. Not enough. I hadn't realized it before, but I'd always planned to go home in a wooden box. Get Clove and myself to the final two then sacrifice myself. I knew how much those girls meant to each other. This realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I have to win now. I have to get home. Cassidy would never survive losing both of us. With this thought fueling my adrenaline, I grasped Cloves hand one more time. "I love you, Clover. This is for you." And ran off to get the bastard who had killed my District partner and, though I hadn't realized it at the time, my friend.

Cassidy's POV

By the time I had regianed my composure enough to rejoin the viewing of the Games, Katniss was almost back to her cave, the red headed girl from 5 was hunting for food and Cato, my sweet Cato, was walking around the wheat field searching for Thresh, who was quietly stalking Cato with surprising stealth for someone of his size. They kept the screens split into three, enabling us to keep an eye on each remaining tribute. We watched 5 starve, Peeta heal, Katniss make goo goo eyes at Peeta and Thresh jump on Cato. My heart stopped when I saw Cato hit the ground, but he was up in a millisecond, sword at the ready. Thresh had THE rock, the one he had used on Clove, and a short sword. Cato had his long sword and his bare hands. For hours, they fought.

Darkness fell and they still fought.

I don't know that I breathed the entire time. Both boys grew tired, both missed opportunities, until Thresh finally knocked Cato to the ground and Cato took Thresh with him. Weapons went flying and it became a fist battle. One and on, the punch and rolled, rolled and punched. The battle was neverending and through it, Slate and Myra grasped my hands. Athena held on to my leg while Percy rubbed my back and the rest of the trainees, the ones who weren't in awe at the fight, shot me sympathetic looks. I wasn't alone. No matter the outcome, no matter how broken, I was not alone.

* * *

Cato grasped the rock that had killed my sister and brought it to Thresh's head. Once, twice, thrice, again and again, screaming in fury the whole time. The cannon had long sounded, announcing the tributes death. When Cato finally ceased, Thresh was almost unrecognizable. Cato, badly cut but still running on adrenaline, ran to the forest to find the other tributes, pausing only to slip on the body armour that had been in his Feast Bag. I saw the determination on his face. Clove's death had sparked something in him. This was ending tonight.

He froze when the cannon boomed, listening for the tell tell signs of a tribute running through the forest. He couldn't see what we saw at home. He didn't know that 5 had eaten Nightlock. The smartest tribute, the one who made it to the Final Four with no kills, no allies, no sponsors, and no serious injuries other than hunger, had been killed by a berry. The tribute everyone had brushed off as a Bloodbath Kill may have been the biggest enemy, if not for that berry.

Cato took off, still in search of tributes. Only two left now. The audience at home watched as the remaining tributes passed within a mile of each other, a fact shown to us by a map. Katniss and Peeta were headed to the Cornucopia and Cato was headed off to no where. When he paused, listening for footsteps, looking for signs, a mutt – had to be a mutt, no normal dogs were 6 foot tall 0 jumped out of no where. Cato quickly sliced the mutt down, but it didn't matter. Two more took its place. He turned and ran back towards the Cornucopia, knowing that was his only option. He couldn't climb a tree high enough to get away from the mutts and he needed higher ground.

When he broke into the clearing, Katniss and Peeta instantly turned, Katniss shooting an arrow that just bounced off of his body armour. He ran as fast as he could past the two and climbed on top of the Cornucopia. He was having trouble. He couldn't breath, there was blood pouring everywhere, but as he collapsed on the top of the Cornucopia, I let out a sigh of relief.

"He's up! He's okay!" Myra said encouragingly.

"Maybe the mutts will get Lover Boy and Fire Girl and Cato can come home!" Slate said encouragingly.

But I knew better than to get my hopes up. It couldn't be that easy. This was the bloody Hunger Games, after all. Both of the District 12 tributes were running for the Cornucopia, having finally realized that Cato was running from something, not at them. When they finally made it to the top, they both collapsed in a fit of exhaustion. They didn't notice that Cato was slowly regaining his breath and his strength only a few feet away. I watched as he stood slowly and surprisingly stealthily for someone his size and yanked Peeta off of the floor. Peeta was stronger than he looked, it was true. He put up a good fight. And with Katniss also there, the odds were somewhat in their favor. But in the end, it was Cato with Peeta in a headlock, cutting off his air supply, and Katniss with her bow and arrow pointed at them.

"Go on!" I heard him shout, sounding delirious. "Shoot, and we both go down and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyways. I always was, right? It was so driven in me to win that I left behind the only person that's ever meant anything to me, just to gain some glory. I've never been anything more than a machine, until I was with her. But I left, overtaken by my desire to be crowned a Victor." Oh, God. No, he can't give up. I can't lose him AND Clove. "How's that, is that what they want? To see their machine broken? But I can still do this... I can still do this." He tightened his grip on Peeta's neck. "One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do, bring pride to my District. Not that it matters."

Katniss jerked the bow as if to shoot, but Cato saw. "Naaah!" He said, almost teasingly. From the position of the cameras, the audience could see that Peeta had drawn an X on Cato's hand, giving Katniss a target. The camera flashing to her showed her understanding. Cato seemed oblivious. So when she released the bow string, I expected it to hit his hand. I know that wouldn't have killed him, but it would temporarily disable him. And that's all they needed. A small window of time where they were the offensive. I felt Slate and Myra both move in tighter to me, as I had my arms wrapped around my knees, pulling them in as tight as I could. I wanted to look away, I didn't want to see this. I could feel the glances all around the Academy, looking at me. Looking to see the broken girl who's about to watch the guy she loves die.

But Cato wasn't as oblivious at he seemed. By the time she let the arrow fly, Cato had moved Peeta in the line of fire. The arrow stuck out of his neck, which Cato had exposed just in time. The look on his face is one that I will never forget. A look that will, like so many of the other fallen tributes, haunt my dreams forever.

"No!" Katniss screamed as she realized that she had failed. That she had hit the wrong person. Cato threw Peeta to the side as his cannon went off and prepared to fight Katniss. But she was distraught. She ran to Peeta's discarded body. "Peeta! Peeta! I'm so sorry, Peeta!"

Cato had walked over to where Katniss was clutching the dead body, but she didn't notice. "I'm sorry. But I have a family to get home to." He told her as he pushed her off the Cornucopia and into the pack of mutts on the ground. He fell to the floor, sobbing. "Are you happy now?!" He yelled to the air. Katniss' cannon went off and the mutts disappeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am pleased to announce, the 74th Hunger Games Victor... Cato Flynn!" The sky lightened and a hovercraft came down to retrieve Cato. But he just sat there. He was broken. He had realized that this glory, the glory of being a Victor, was not all that it was cracked up to be. My boy, my beautiful boy, was alive. But he was more dead than ever.

"HE'S COMING HOME!" Myra yelled beside me as she pulled me up into a hug. All around us, trainees were cheering, another Victor for District 12. Another year of glory. Our tribute was coming home. But I knew that a part of him would always remain in that Arena. A part of him would never truly return. I just hoped that I would be able to piece him back together.

* * *

**ERMEGERD CATO'S ALIVE. I'm sorry to those of you whos reviews I haven't replied to, but I couldn't properly reply without giving away some of the story! I've already gotten the next chapter written out, a bit of an epilogue I suppose. And it's got some extremely important points in it. It SHOULD be out tonight. I hope this, almost end, chapter wasn't a disappointment. Personally, I'm satisfied with it. So, yeah. Next chapter.**

**Moe x**


	9. Epilogue

After Cato returned, he had moved into his house on Victors Row, moving myself and my parents in with him. We had a funeral for Clove, placing her stone mausoleum by the house so she was still with us. His parents came into the picture, acting like they had always loved him and that everything they'd done was out of desire for him to have an easy life. But his life wasn't easy. Not anymore. Not when he wakes up every night, screaming and writhing in fear, haunted by the ghosts of the Fallen Tributes. Not when he has to see himself every day, a murderer. I try to make it better, but what can I do, really? Rub his back, tell him I love him, that he did what had to be done. I can tell he regrets ever volunteering.

Myra, Slate and I remain close, though they're closer. They've taken their friendship to a new level. I was glad to see the both of them so happy. They'd been my rocks through the whole ordeal and who knows how long I would have made it without them.

Cato and I had been accepted in as trainers at the Academy. We didn't have to work but it was good to do something. Most of our spare time was spent at our lake, though we no longer had to worry about people spotting us. Everyone knew.

**_"So tell us, Cato," Caesar began, after they had sat through the replay of the Game, during which Cato held a pained expression. Watching Cloves death was the hardest on both of us, though I managed to remain in the room this time. "Who is this girl back home? The one you left?"_

"_Her name is Cassidy. She's the one who reminded me what it's like to be human, a trait that I had lost due to the training at the Academy. She's the one person I've loved in my life."_

"_And Clove, you seemed to have more than just a District partner relationship with her. Tell us about that." Caesar ventured._

_Cato blinked and swallowed hard. "Clove is Cassidy's sister."_

"Sister? I see. Very tragic." Caesar had commented. "So what were your thoughts, going through this Game?"

_"That I had to get Clove home. Get us to the Final Two and send her home. When that was no longer an option, the only thing getting me through was that I had to get home."_

"_To the girl you love." It wasn't a question, the way Caesar said it._

_Cato nodded, "To the girl I love."_

"_The 'heartless Career from District 2' has a heart." Caesar said to the audience as they 'awe'd. _**

**_The train pulled up to the station and the doors slid open. I waited, impatiently. First stepped off Vannie, then Lyme and Brutus. Finally, Cato came out._

"_CATO!" I yelled, barreling towards him._

"_Cass." He whispered, picking me up into his arms. "Cassidy. Cassidy, I love you. I'm so sorry. I, I just, I love you so much. I tried to protect her, I swear I did. I'm so so-"_

"_Cato, it's okay. You tried. But I still have you. I love you, Cato. And if you ever try and do this to me again, I swear I'll kill you myself." I brushed my lips against his, savoring the feeling. His arms wrapped around me, his lips pressed against mine. His soft, warm skin radiating heat like always. "I love you, Cato."_

"_I love you."_

_The crowd around us 'awe'd, while the Mentors stared in disgust. Not only had the boy shown the entire nation how much of a softy he was, right after winning the games, but he came home and proved it._

_But that didn't matter. He was home. **_

Not even a week after he returned, just as we were sat down for dinner, there was a knock at the door. Upon opening it I saw a man I'd only ever seen on television. The drunk mentor from District 12.

Haymitch Abernathy.

"What are you doing in 2?" I asked, not trying to be rude but shocked as to why this man was at my house.

"I need to speak with Cato." He sounded urgent so I invited him in. I called for Cato to join us as we walked into the sitting room.

"What's up?" He asked as he walked in. I saw the shock go across his face as he recognized Haymitch.

"It seems you've sparked a rebellion, boy." Haymitch said gruffly. "Four districts are now rebelling because of the Career who has a soul."

Cato was as shocked as I was. "Rebelling against..."

"The Games, stupid boy! Against the Capitol!" Haymitch shouted. "If a male career from district 2 can fight for the girl he loves, show emotion, be everything NOT expected from him, why shouldn't the Districts over through the Capitol?! The Capitol is pissed." Haymitch warned. "At the both of you. Your entire family is in danger. A rebellion has started."

* * *

**Wait... So, you mean to tell me that there's still a rebellion? HELL YEAH that's what I'm telling you! We can't let the Capitol continue their tyrannical rule now, can we? I wonder how the rebellion will differ with Cato as the face. Will he even accept the role? Or will he simply be the image? We all know how vile the Capitol is, but let's see how they'll react when it's one of their own.**

**The titles and some of the themes in this story were from A Daydream Away from All Time Low. Great song. Highly recommended.**

**And now this story is finished. Obviously, I'm planning a sequel. I'm not sure when though. But it's coming. Be ready.**

**To all of you reviewers that have stuck with me to the end, I thank you. I thank you more than words can describe. YOU are my inspiration to keep writing and I love you all.**

**Fin.**

**Moe xxxx**


End file.
